For You, A Thousand Times Over
by The Chrysanthemum
Summary: Now that Hinamori's death changed him, how far would Hitsugaya be willing to go in order to protect her again when given another chance? AU (The unforgettable senior year!) RE-WRITING (Momentarily on hold, focusing on TGD right now)
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N** Hello! I'm back to finish the story I have been meaning to continue. I am currently re-writing all the previous chapters. This is still the same story although will have some twists and turns.

I'm so sorry for the long update and the long hiatus. Lately, I haven't had the motivation to really continue this story but I forced myself to atleast re-write it. When I re-read my story, I was really mortified that I used to write like that. Huge wake up call. Besides, I missed this pairing due to the lack of their appearances in the manga.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach.

**Legend:** Talking, _Thinking_

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End**

* * *

**-Momo Hinamori**

Snow.

Soft, white snow always clouded her dreams. The desolate landscape that's always blanketed in the indescribable snow. How the glistening snowflakes melts upon contact with her hand. How it offered her warmth despite its cold nature.

She glanced back at the imprints of her footprints on the icy surface. She felt that no matter how far she walked, she could never reach her destination. The source of this magical land. She took note that ever since she has been here, nothing has ever grown. Except, a few gentle winds that occasionally blew carrying the faint scent of peppermints and fresh pine cones. Which was odd because there was no vegetation within her sight.

Not a tree on sight. Not a mountain. Just a flat, even land covered in never ending snow.

.

.

.

Rays of sunshine pierced through her purple curtains and spilled onto her room.

Momo sighed as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at the deep lines of her cracked, white ceiling. The same dream haunted her ever since she was a child.

It always, always contained snow.

She pushed herself to on a sitting position as she got out of her bed, not bothering to fix her blankets on the process.

She started the same routine of trudging towards the bathroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face, picking out her clean uniform.. etc. She didn't even bothered looking at the time. The sound of cars' engine below her apartment signified that she had only a few minutes left before going to school. She didn't even bothered to cook breakfast; casting a lazy glance towards the the dirty dishes piled on her sink.

Momo grabbed her small book bag slamming her door as she made her way to Karakura High School. She caught a flash of red fabric in the corners of her eye. She sighed as she already knew who it was.

"Hi Jenny," she said outloud as she continued her walk.

"Hinamori-san!" Jenny replied back.

She bounced at her side matching Momo's even, slow pace. Her two, long ponytails swung back and forth behind her back. Couple of Kararuka students past them, chatting nonchalantly while laughing carelessly.

"Still having regrets?"

"No." Momo answered.

The girls looked back towards her with an obvious sneer painted in their features.

"It's her.." One with the blonde hair whispered.

"Oh!. The one who can talk to ghosts?" The brunette answered.

"Yeah.. Don't go near her." Fear and disgust eminented from her tone of voice.

Their remarks fell into her numb ears.

It was true. Ever since her parents died when she was less than ten years old, she occasionally felt different presences that she could not comprehend.  
Sometimes, it happened during the darkest hour of the night.

The undying screams of the undead spirits.

At first, she was frightened. She would run to her Grandmother's side and snuggled with her until the voices died down. Then they started to appear in front of her; the owners of those screams.

Always begging. She could remember one particular spirit. Her black eyes pleading her to release her sorrows as her gray, withered hair floated around her sunken face. Her tattered garments hung on her thin figure. Hinamori was shaken to her core. She shouted to the old woman to go away. To never bother her. However, she could feel her sadness as the woman disappeared blending with the night. She never told her Grandma what had been happening. She didn't want to burden her with her confused predicament. Didn't want to add to the bulk of responsibility that she was already carrying.

Grandma's loss of her daughter and son-in-law. Instead she gain an insecure child as their replacement.

Back then, Momo hated her existence and she still does. Hated that her mother and father were taken away from her. Hated that she was so helpless in times when she was needed. Hated that the only thing she could do was mourn for their deaths. Hated the pitying stares she got when she returned to school. Hated that their stares turned into disgust when the whole student body found out about her certain ability. Hated that she became an outcast.

The hate filled her body by the time she hit sixteen. The only current love she held was for her Grandma.

"You want me to haunt them?"

Jenny's voice brought her back to reality.

A rare smile tugged her lips. "No, Jenny." Although the thoughts of them being center of Jenny's wrath was tempting to say the least.

"You were always to soft on them, Hinamori-san." She stuck out her tongue at the back of the two girls. "If I were you, I would have beaten them into pulps!" She brought her fist into the air, shaking it.

"That would have made them more afraid of me."

Momo heard a sighed escaped from the ghost's lips.

"They would never know! I told you, I have the ablitiy to possess one of them and make a total fool out of their self!" A certain gleam began to surface on Jenny's eyes.

"Besides, it's been a while since I occupied a body."

"No, Jenny. That's wrong." Momo stifled a laugh. The only fun she ever had was keeping the troublesome girl from getting herself in tangled from those pesky death gods she had heard about.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Rangiku Matsumoto**

It's been sixteen years since she had died. How that bastard suddenly came to life and stabbed her with his very own sword! And that Gin, her beloved, cause a part in her death. Her guilt gradually increased whenever she saw Hinamori's grave mark. She could never forgive herself to this day whenever she came face to face with her captain.

Captain Hitsugaya's shaking shoulder. His knuckes turning white from tightness of his fists. His wide, distorted eyes. The rage he unleashed in Soul Society's boundaries. She felt his powerful reitsu all the way on the other side of the buildings.

She had underestimated the feelings of Hitsugaya for the 5th division vice-captain.

Rangiku shivered. The previous months have been plagued in a never-ending blizzard. Every shiginami wore thick clothings under their black uniforms. They also avoided to anger the captain by finishing their duties before he even asked. Thank god! After the second month of the freezing winter, her captain finally released the spell. She suspected that the Captain-Commander had something to do with it. But after the fifth month of the fourth year after Momo's death, her captain showed sign of improvements.

No longer was the cold, uncontrolled reitsu suffocated her whenever he was around. Gone was the look of his eyes that were clouded with sheer panic and desperation. So was his playfulness and the rest of his functioning emotions. All was that replaced by an unmoving, stoic mask. To begin with, Matsumoto didn't really know how to pull her captain out of his depression. She had basically tried everything. She did her fair share of paperwork, replacing all the sakes she hid around their office with water, and forced herself to get rid of the damned, comfortable couch. All she had done was to be the perfect vice-captain to at least relieve some part of her welling guilt.

She sighed as she scribbled her signature on the bottom of the page on the last piece of the paperwork. She glanced at the empty desk across the room and sighed once more. It was the middle of the afternoon and her captain was no where to be found. Or that he didn't specify where he was heading out to but Matsumoto somehow knew that he was out to visit Hinamori's gravesite once more by indication of the sadness that crossed his features by a mili-second. If she hasn't been paying attention, she could have missed how his white eyebrows bunched up in the middle, the sudden glazed that overcame his turquoise eyes, and the thin line of determination created by his mouth.

_At least he didn't try to kill me this time._

...

**Flashback to Sixteen Years Ago**

Matsumoto flashed stepped to the fourth division.

Are they both okay!? She thought furiously.

After her fight with Kira, she heard only bits and pieces about the incident concerning Captain Aizen from Isane's panic blubbering. Instead of going back to the 10th division, she immediately went to where her captain was. She ignored the sudden flash of light where Rukia's execution must have taken place and the shouts of her fellow shiginamis. Her thoughts only focused on the wellness of her captain.

"I'm sorry vice-captain. You have not been granted access to see Captain Hitsugaya at the moment." commanded a random 4th division medic.

The medic must have seen the desperation in Matsumoto's eyes for he replied in a certain assurance. "Even though he is in a critical condition, due to the amount of his reitsu; he will definately heal in no time."

Rangiku sighed in relief.

But!

"What about vice-capt'n Hinamori?!" she asked fervently.

She could see the discomfort in the medic's eyes.

"Erm.. We are trying to stabalize her heartbeat." He glanced back at the bustling division filled with other death gods who have been also wounded probably by Ichigo's invasion.

Realizing that she have been holding back the medic from helping the multiple patients, she waved her hand to dismiss him.

All she could do now was wait.

.

.

.

"You may now come in." said the same medic she had encountered.

Matsumoto nodded. After waiting for two hours to let them see her captain, she occupied herself in helping the 4th division by bandaging the less-critical death gods, and kept the traffic moving. Her hands had been shaking as she slid the paper-oriented door open. Relief flooded her body as she saw Captain Hitsugaya sitting upright with an obvious frown on his face.

"Capt'n!" she could not stop herself from rushing to his side thus hugging him to death oblivious on what her breasts were doing.

"Matsumoto! I can't breathe!" he shouted, muffled by her huge boobs.

"Oh! Sorry!" she laughed bringing one of her hand to the back of her head.

"How are you, captain? Are you sure you should be up right now?" Worried evident on her face watching Hitsugaya ripping the I.V fluids out of the junction of his arm near the upside of his elbow.

"I'm perfectly fine." he grunted setting both of his feet on the cold ground.

"Capt'n! Do you want me to call Capt'n Unohana in here!"

"Matsumoto!"

Her back stiffened. She recognized the imminent command and message laced in his voice.

_Don't you dare tell anyone._

To prove his point, she felt his growing reitsu creeping up on her back.

"At least let me assist you." she heard no objection when she took one of his arm and placed them on her shoulder; preventing him from shifting his weight on just one of his foot.

"How is she?" he whispered. Eyes casted on the ground.

His sudden question didn't suprised her. She was hoping he wouldn't ask her so sooner.

Should she..? Should she hide the impending truth about Hinamaori's deteriorating health condition? Would she.?

If she told him the truth now, then he would immediately blame himself forcing himself to recover faster than his body could take thus resuming his rigorous training. However, what if..

Not now. Not until she makes sure he could take the news without making rush judgements. Not until Rukia's execution was solved.

She could never forgive herself for what she was about to do.

"She's fine capt'n! Hinamori-chan is recovering faster than you!" The words were spilled before she could take it back.

_No, Capt'n. She's taking turn for the worse. Apparently, her wounds were healed but she's not waking up. _

Those were the words she should be saying.

_He deserved to know! They were childhood friends goddamit! _She pushed the voice back from her mind.

She bit her lip from saying anything that she could regret even more.

"That's a relief. For a minute there.." Hitsugaya whispered, the upper corners of his lips turned upward revealing a small smile.

"Yeah. That's why you should rest. You might open your wounds again."

"Hn." He finally sat down, taking his arm back from Matsumoto's shoulder.

But something was tugging on her mind.

_Was gin..? Was gin with him?_

Matsumoto immediately regretted saying anything. Her body shuddered on how fast the temperature dropped. The hair on the back on her neck stood up. Goosebumps were gradually forming all over her body.

"Aizen." she heard him growled.

She felt his body stiffened. Before he could get up, she beat him to it.

"No. Stay and rest, Captain. The other captains already know of Aizen's betreyal." she said with much defiance she could muster.

Furthermore, the door slid opened revealing the boy medic.

"Your visiting time is over, Vice-captain." he said.

"Leave this to me." she said to Hitsugaya as she stepped out of his room. _It's the least I could do._

.

.

.

Rukia's execution has been solved as soon as the Aizen's plot came to light. Ever since that day; Matsumoto's heard had been battling for dominance. Her loyalty to Soul Society or her love for Gin. Furthermore, they lost three captains in one day. Three fucking captains. Worse of all, they were traitors.

But no matter how much she tries to hate Gin, their childhood days always comes to her mind. Clouding her thoughts. Clouding her judgements. Clouding her morals.

However, her love for Gin was a crush, weak, while her captain's love for Hinamori-chan was undying, strong.

Dammit!

It's been ten days after Aizen's betrayel and Hinamori's life was dimming each day. While she was turning for the worse, Hitsugaya has been recovering quickly fast. She didn't know how much she could still hide from him. And the panic that rises up to her chest whenever she asked Captain Unohana about Momo's condition.

_I'm sorry, Momo. I was so selfish!_

Right now, she was on Hinamori's bedside. Staring at her peaceful face as she slept. Ignoring the various mechanics that were strapped on her arm and the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

"She has been on a coma for a while now. I don't know how much her body could still take it." Unohana's voice came back to haunt her.

"You needed him yet I barred him from seeing you. I was-" she broke her sentence to keep her from sobbing.

"I was so afraid of what he was about to do that-. That he wouldn't believe me if I said it wasn't his fault for not seeing Aizen's true personality." She continued.

"And now.. I." She couldn't take it anymore. Tears pooled trailed down her cheeks at her confession. The guilt wearing her down unbearably.

_Please wake up.._

_Please._

After her confession, her guilt had been relieved slightly. She volunteered on taking the 5th division's enormous paperworks plus maintaing the chain of command in her division. Fortunately, her captain was being dismiss under the care of Unohana's division. She sighed in relief. She couldn't take how much more work she could take. It wasn't her nature to diligently to fill out papers and being cramped inside an office for so long.

"Capt'n!" she shouted as he waltzed inside the room.

"Hn. The paperwork?" he replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"All filled out!" she said while she waved the last piece of her share into the air for emphasis.

"I'm suprised you actually did your work for once, Matsumoto." he laughed as he sat down.

"Well, I'm out. I'm supposed to have a drink with Kira later on."

She didn't missed the slight temperature change and the way his eyes narrowed at the mention of Kira. Still hasn't forgiven him, right Captain?

.

.

.

_Shit!_

Matsumoto raced down to the 4th division. Hitsugaya's spiritual enery was getting stronger as she was getting nearer.

_Please. Please. Don't let it to be to late._

Apparently, her captain have finally received the news of Hinamori's real predicament. She wondered if it was Captain Unohana that let it slipped even after begging her not too. But she shook her head. Its not the time to point fingers!

She stopped at Momo's room. Her hands was shaking as she forced her fingers to slid the door open. The powerful reitsu radiating from the room surely have been enough to suffocate her but Unohana's reitsu counter-attacked it into submission. She grinded her teeth to keep herself from turning and eventually running away.

The first sight she saw was Hitsugaya's slumped shoulders. Then Unohana's figure at the corner of the room. Her eyes widened when she finally heard the loud, dead beep of the heart machine. The red, flat line.

Flat.

The rise and fall of her friend's chest wasn't there.

NO. No. no.

Her feet stumbled as she came closer. Closer to her Captain's slumbed shoulders. Closer to what her simple lie had created. What it resulted in. As she came closer, she could make out the faint, white glow that emenated from his whole body.

"Cap-." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Get. Out." His tone meant business.

"Capt'n. I-"

Should she come clean now? Could she?

His spritual enery flared all of a sudden as it Matsumoto fell on her knees by the sheer power of it.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana warned flaring her own spiritual energy on the process.

With that, the whole ceiling had been removed from her shoulders.

"I should go." she felt he's control slipping. Bit by bit.

The need to let his emotion reign his actions for once. With that, Hitsugaya flash stepped out from the room. And Matsumoto let him.

.

.

.

Several hours passed by after the death of the 5th division vice-captain. The 5th division had been in complete turmoil as both of their commanders were either dead or disappeared. After Hitsugaya's disappearance, nobody was dispatched to chase after him. Everyone was aware of his certain feelings toward the particular vice-captain. Even the Captain-Commander.

"Give some space." he said.

"But!" Matsumato could only offer a weak defiance.

"Let him mourn on his own way."

_What if? What if!_

Then the roar of Hyourinamaru filled her ears.

A dragon's roar filled with sorrowness.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Matsumoto's relationship with her Captain was getting better yet it was a slow progress. Apparently, he didn't want her to see him in such worn out state because it wasn't fit as a Captain. However, she couldn't bring herself to come clean. If she had told the truth to Hitsugaya sooner, he could had the chance to save Hinamori. To bring her out of her coma. But deep inside her heart, she couldn't handle his hate for her if she ever uttered a word. That she knew about her worsening condition yet chose not to disclose the vital information.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Hitsugaya came to the room.

"Mornin' "

"Hn." he replied back setting his tea on his table.

His new personality was something getting used too. Oh, how Matsumoto missed her old captain.

"All the necessary paperworks have all been filled out." she said stacking the papers on the 'Out' box.

"I've been giving a long mission to stay in Karakura Town in the human world for a while." he said, facing Matsumoto with his back.

He continued, "You are to stay here in order until further notice."

"But why? Isn't Ichigo there?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't fully know the details, but after his fight with Aizen.. he doesn't have enough power to patrol the town."

Matsumoto noticed his pause especially at the mention of the traitor.

"All I know is someone or something have been messing with the souls from departing into Soul Society. The 12th division noticed that there were large amount of human souls still trapped in Karakura Town although there were no sightings of hollow attacks."

"Captain-Commander issued me to stay there to investigate thorougly. That's all." he said before she could even ask if he didn't really needed assistance.

"Ok. Be careful, capt'n."

"Hn."

...

* * *

**A/N** PM me if you have any questions so far. Don't forget to RR! :) It's weird to stop right there but the next one would be longer.


	2. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Legend: **Talking,_ Thinking_

**A/N:** I'm soo sorry. I had to re-type this chapter because when I was trying to replace another chapter. This accidentally got deleted so I basically had to do it again, relying on my memory since I didn't have any backup.

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 2- The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

* * *

**-Momo Hinamori**

The bathroom was filthy, used paper tissues scattered everywhere on the brown, tiled floor.

"Let me out!" Momo yelled, pounding on the door of the stall.

_Please. Please!_

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked a girl with a long pigtails.

"Are you having second doubts?" replied another girl with yellow streaks on her hair, putting her hands on her waist.

"B-but, Sakumo..."

"Stop it, Ayame. You're the one who came up with this joke in the first place."

"What if she curses us or worse..." muttered Ayame.

"Hey Riko, be sure to lock the door properly." commanded Sakumo.

"Sakumo, aren't we going to far with this?"

"What? We're just having fun," replied Sakumo.

"But, this is sick. Locking her in the bathroom."

"Do you have a problem with it, Riko?"

"I-I'm..."

"Do I have to remind you that she's the main reason that Lei broke up with me."

"That's why Lei broke up with you?!" Riko exclaimed.

Sakumo looked down on her shoes, twirling the end of her hair. "Y-yes."

"Now, are you still siding with her?" Sakumo added.

"N-no."

"Then, lets go. Class is going to start and if the hall monitor catches, it's a detention for another week."

Momo tried to not collapse right then and there. Her uniform was soaking wet and the stench of urine suffused in the air. She was caught off guard when they cornered her in the bathroom, and she couldn't do anything when they pushed her in the stall, and blocked it from being opened by a broomstick. Her fists met the green, stall door multiple times but no avail. It wasn't even afternoon yet and they're already harassing her. Searching the corners of her mind, Momo looked for a reason why they started to treat her like this.

_Was it because of her ability?_

Her ability was supposed to be a secret that she once told Sakumo when they were still little kids. She pounded on the door once more, and her pleas were met by silence. Her cries echoing in the confined room. Gasping for breath, she backed to the farthest wall, and lifted up her drenched skirt. Raising one of her leg, and with all her might, she kicked the wooden door. Her ears picked up the slight crack of the broomstick and with a new hope rising from her throat, she did it again. This time using more force, she put all her body weight with the forward kick.

The broomstick finally snapped and she staggered outside of the stall, putting one of her hands on the wall, trying to maintain her balance.

"Momo!" a familiar voice cried out.

Looking up, she saw Jenny with a concerned expression on her face. "J-jenny..."

"Are you okay! Who did this to you!"

With slumped shoulders, Momo limped against the concrete wall beside the ceramic sinks.

"I'm okay. It's nothing."

Jenny, her crimson gown floating in the air, came and sat next to her.

"Momo. You can't keep taking this without planning to teach them a lesson."

"It's fine, Jenny." she said, firmer this time.

"Your clothes are wet and you might get sick!" she exclaimed. "And you're trying to protect those fucking girls?"

It's not that she wanted to protect them but she's frightened of becoming like them if she stoops down to their level.

"It's n-not that, Jenny." she croaked, her voice sounding hoarse on her ears.

"Aren't you aware of what I'm capable of?" Jenny wringed her hands. "I can possess their bodies! I can make a fool out of them and I just need one word of permission from you."

"J-jenny, it's not right."

Jenny let out a frustrated groan. "What am I going to do to you? Watching you take all of this in silence infuriates me!"

The scene of Sakumo and friends grinning down her flashed at Momo's mind.

"Have you ever thought of revenge?"

_Revenge..._

Pushing her down while walking down the hallway, whispering behind her back, and locking her inside a stall were some of the suppressed memories that Momo tried desperately to hide.

_Revenge..._

Her heart pounded against her ribcage and the tips of her fingers started to itch.

_Revenge..._

Could she do it? Does she have the courage to take revenge. Honestly, she thought of it whenever she was alone by herself. She thought of multiple ways for them to suffer, for them to know the exact pain that she's going through. However, a tiny portion inside of her wanted nothing but to forgive them. She remembered the times they had together before high school, before Sakumo started liking a boy named Lei. She didn't know exactly when but one day, Sakumo began to distant herself from her. She wouldn't answer her calls, and keep telling her that she was busy.

Then, they went to the same high school after passing the entrance exam. She was glad that they could spend time together but rumors began to float around the school. Rumors about her that she kept hidden at the bottom of her heart. Rumors that she only told Sakumo and no one else after her parents died of a car accident. Rumors that ostracized her from her classmates or any group project for that matter. That's when she dreaded going to Karakura High and distanced herself from distressed teachers, and counselors.

"Well, Momo? I just need one word from you and I'll make their lives like living hell."

_They needed to taste their own medicine. Why not?_

Maybe her life would be easier if she could just let Jenny take over.

Forcing the small voice of her head, she turned to Jenny, and nodded. Tiny droplets of water dripping from her hair and into the floor.

A fire ignited within the abyss of her heart, overwhelming her with emotions that she never knew before as pure anger welled up inside of her.

"Is that a yes?" asked Jenny, gingerly leaning to her.

"Promise me you won't harm them."

"I wouldn't emotionally damage them but I can't promise anything."

Momo turned away and stared at the white, brick wall of the bathroom.

_Why wasn't she happy? They could finally leave her alone so why wasn't she happy?_

"I won't disappoint you, Momo." Jenny jumped into the air, squealing at her new goal. "Now, let's get you fixed up."

"Wha-"

"There's an abandoned locker in the south hall and that's where girls stashed their brand-new gym clothes." said Jenny, her hands automatically stretched out in the intention of helping her stand up.

Momo's fingers immediately grabbed it, only to watch her hands slipped through her transparent body. "Oh, J-jenny."

She could see a dark expression flicker in Jenny's face for a brief second, and she wondered if she had imagined it. "If only I have a physical body..."

"J-jenny, it's okay. I'll do it." Hinamori insisted.

After getting changed from her uniform, she decided to skip school for once. Fortunately, not one of the teachers noticed her sneaking out of the metal gate and getting inside a taxi.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"You got everything you need, Capt'n?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yes. I'll only be gone for about four to five months." he replied, securing the straps that hold his sword on his back.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this division in a top knot shape!"

"I better not find any of your empty bottles of sakes scatter around the office when I get back."

"O-of course not!"

"And oh, I replaced all of your hidden stash with water."

"W-why Capt'n!"

"You better do all of those paperwork stacked on your desk."

"W-will do!"

"Goodbye, Matsumoto." With that, Hitsugaya flashed step across Soul Society and into the outskirts of the town.

His footsteps crunched on the fallen leaves that blanketed the base of the hill. It's been a while since he came over here. The tips of the trees danced with the breeze and the cool, morning mist covered his surroundings. Faint songs of the birds echoed in the empty air and the scent of spring mixed with the moist grass occupied the bottom of the summit. This was one of the reasons why he chose this particular space.

She would have loved this, he thought painfully.

Breathing through his nose, he stepped closer to the lush area of the hill enclosed with blooming daffodils and white daisies. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears when he finally saw the gray, concrete grave mark. Whenever he saw the words engraved on it, pure hatred and sadness overcame him with such force that he couldn't think clearly. He noticed that the flowers he laid two days ago had wilted and it's petals drifted to the wind, and into the blue sky.

With clenched fist, his feet stopped at a few meters away.

_He couldn't step any further than this._

Guilt overwhelmed him at times like this. For a few minutes, he just stared at her name forever imprinted on the cold stone.

_Spring, she loved spring._

The same thoughts dominated his mind. What if he was stronger? Could that have saved her? What if he wasn't blind, could she be alive to this day? This was his queries that re-surfaced from the locked chest he kept inside. For sixteen excruciating years, he had been going with this inside his head. The endless possibilities that could have changed her fate and his too. He closed his eyes for a brief second, remembering her smile, her laugh, and her warmth.

The warmth that enveloped him especially during those childhood years before the word 'death gods' even existed. She was his precious friend who kept him out of trouble and accompanied him during one of those afternoons, just sitting on the porch, eating ripe watermelons. Secretly within the bottom of his cold facade, he appreaciated her, and her antics of making up nicknames for him. In return, he teased her, but looking back, he realized that he was such a brat.

However, when she began to apply to the academy, he felt a little bit of abandonment. Before he knew it, he missed her soft voice, he missed how her eyebrows crunched up in the middle from frustration, and what he missed most was her nickname for him. Years of passed by without her in the tiny shack, and it was only him, and their grandmother.

One day, she came by in one of her rare visits, and he noticed a scratch visible by her cheek. Of course, he asked her about it, and he saw a bright twinkle in her brown eyes at the mention of a Gotei 13 captain called 'Aizen.' Since he didn't know any better, he was grateful for the man who rescued her at the peril of danger though it irked him whenever the subject of 'Aizen' came up. He precisely didn't know why and how it annoyed him but he just tuned her out and her praises of that particular man.

Another decade past by, and he was finally promoted as a captain of the 10th division. He worked his ass off to get the other death gods to take him seriously despite his young age and his short height. During that time, he didn't even saw her since his schedule consisted of missions and a large portion of unsigned paperwork piled high on his desk. She came by on his office once in a blue moon, and for that short amount of time, he was contented.

The ache on his back vanished and the bleak atmosphere on the confined room was replaced by the fragrance of sweet, cherry blossoms, mixed with jasmine, and cinnamon. Her delicate fingers handing him small cups filled with his favorite tea.

_Oh, how he yearned for those days._

At the time of her death, he tried to deny it. He tried to convince himself that it was just a nightmare, and he was going to wake up to find her safe and sound. However, reality began to sink in when he held her limp, frozen hand that used to be filled with energy and heat. It was enough to crush him and let his raging emotions to control his actions. All he wanted to do at that point was to hack Aizen piece by piece, no matter the cost.

_Aizen._

That one word that evoke so much animosity and repugnance within him. He clenched his jaw as his nails dug on him palms. After Ichigo defeated him, he was both glad, and bitter about it. Ashamed that his blade didn't even graze his skin, he trained everyday in hopes of killing him despite of his 'immortality.' Vengeance dictated his goals and it became his first priority. During at the darkest hour of the night, he dreamt of skinning him alive and multiple ways to inflict agony on his body.

But even he did all of that, a tiny voice of his rationality told him that it will not bring her back from the dead.

He opened his eyes and began to speak.

"Mo-" he cursed himself when his voice cracked under pressure.

Therefore, he tried again.

"I won't visit you f-for some time, now." he whispered. "They gave me a mission to the human world and..."

He unclenched his fists and hung his head. His chest condensing at remembering their nostalgic moments together.

"...And I won't be here for months."

The wind swept the remaining petals from the ground and he could feel his spiritual pressure affecting the ambrosial nature around him. The singing of the mocking birds halted and the mist morphed into tiny droplets of ice.

"Control it," came the thunderous mutter of Hyourinmaru.

Then, he realized the trunks of the trees were covered in frost and the blazing sun disappeared behind the emerging dark clouds.

"Tch."

His feelings were dominating him again. Inhaling, he suppressed the urge to let it reign over his body. Bit by bit, his surroundings were back to normal. The chill in the air faded and the birds began to chirp again. He needed to go before his shred of control could snap.

"I-i'll come a-again to see you and things are running smoothly in Soul Society," he said, updating her on the events that went through Sereitei.

Forcing his body to turn around from those haunting words embedded on the stone, he walked away as his pretentious mask rose to his face. Whomever was the cause of disrupting the cycle of life and death, someone will sure pay because he was one of those cruel moods again.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was the short-version of ch.2. The old one had nearly 5k words but I shortened it to almost 3k. I apologize once again for my irresponsibility. ^^


	3. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Author replies:** **HitsuHinalover-** Your wish is granted! Sort of.. I'll give you a spoiler freebie. Their reunion will not be a happy one, though that's a path I'm considering for a while now.

**PiNkBuN17-** Thank you for your comment! I didn't want to published it as a new story because this was the original plot that I had intended from the very beginning. But I rushed through it in the first version without really providing enough background information on the characters. So, basically I'm taking it slow on the plot and let the characters breathe.

**Icyangel27-** True, Hinamori is being treated differently because of her certain ability contrasted to Ichigo. Though I think the high school students were mislead and gave a wrong impression of her. However, I haven't really decided on how Toshirou will handle his interaction with Momo. Will it be the same or something more?

**hailey-shiro**- Momo is in the living world because... you'll find out soon. hehehe.

**KiRisH KiRisH-** thanks! There's still more plot twists along the way.

**Eternal-DreamWriter-** thank you that you're liking how this story is progressing.

**Shimmerbreeze-** hehehe. I think she will save him instead of the other way around. Or..

**Thank you for all your reviews. Really motivates me to continue this story.**

**P.S:** words with asterisk marks besides are considered footnotes contributing to the story. Feel free to glance at them at the bottom of the chapter. Moreover, there are several ironic scenes in this chapter. See if you could spot them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Warning:** vile languange.

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 3- So Close, Yet So Far Away**

* * *

**-Momo Hinamori**

"Granny. I'm home!" she called taking off her black, strapped shoes at the door.

"You're early today, Momo." an elderly voice replied back.

"Well, it was only a half day today." she lied walking towards to the small kitchen filled with a stove and sink that occupied next to her bedroom.

"Oh hey! Let me do those, Grandma." Momo gently took off the pink gloves off from her hands and started washing the dishes.

"What happened to your uniform?" her Grandma asked eyeing her current gym clothes that consisted off red sweatpants and a white shirt.

"Don't worry, I accidentally spilled juice on it." Hinamori hated being dishonest to her but that's the only way to stop her from worrying.

"Ah. By the way Momo, Tsukiji* market is having a huge sale tomorrow! It said so right here!" she exclaimed pointing at the Tokyo daily newspaper.

Hinamori beamed. Her Grandma loved sales especially if it was rare 50-75% off that concerned seafood.

"Let's go together. The school won't mind if I'll only miss one day."

...

The full moon was out illuminating Karakura Town's miniature skyline.

Tiny sweatbeads began forming around the base of Momo's hairline as she uncomfortably fidgeted around her bed. Her pink-polka dot blankets carelessly thrown onto the wooden floor due to her immense movements.

It's was the same dream over again except that it was all wrong.

She was standing, unshod, on the pallid snow. The previous, violent snowstorm ceased falling and an ominous calm befall on the land. The gentle wind that she had come to appreciated and treasured wasn't there.

The sky in her dream realm were strikingly blue and not a cloud on sight. The blazing sun was on the middle shedding light where it was reflected by the whiteness of the snow creating wild dances of sun rays. It was quiet.. Real quiet.

Then something strange happened that frightened the hell out of her. The bottom soles of her feet began to freeze when a thin frost began to creep up her toes, undeniably sticking her to where she now stand. She unconsciously shuddered at the frigid chilling feel that started to take over her body; sending incomprehensible sensations all over. She revelled at the unusual phenomenon.

For a moment, she completely stood there to see if the frost would continue to climb up to her knees. However, it halted at the base of her ankles. But it was enough to hold her to her place preventing her from escaping or moving for that matter. Few seconds past, and her eyes widened in pure shock when she saw a small, distant glob at thin line of the horizon. At first, she thought it was just the luminous glow of the light playing tricks on her. Nevertheless, the tiny dot began to developed into a much bigger dot..

She quivered in panic and confusion jolting throughout her body.

_I thought I was the only one here!_ _Maybe I'm hallucinating..._

She closed her eyes and opened them back again to see if she was right.

She could now see a faint outline as the dot grew legs and a head.

The soothing breeze all of the sudden came back, feebly passing by her; delicately brushing her cheeks in the process as an obvious thrill shot from her face to her toes from the hazy contact, carrying the familiar faint scent of sweet peppermint and the husky smell of fresh, crisp pinecones. Hinamori froze in the eccentric collision of the scent lightly caressing her; clouding her ability to think properly. It was too much! She forced herself to snapped out of her daze and wiggled frantically trying to get the frost to break.

_What the! What the hell is this!_

Her heart rapidly skipped a beat when the dot became without a doubt a figure that was drawing closer. And closer. It was enough to see that it was evidently a person; much less that it was a boy from the way he walked. However, she could not catch a sight of his face no matter how much she squinted against the blazing sun.

However, the first thing she distinguished was his transparent, white hair that seemed to blend in with the barren landscape. He kept on walking towards her maintaining his lazy pace, taking his time while transmitting the benevolent wind that swirled around her, intoxicating her with the peaceful fragrance that she had very much grown to love.

_Is he the source of this particular scent?_

Immediately, the dread and agitation that dominated her mind disappeared as fast as it appeared. The boy's figure turned into a man's. Broad, wide shoulders and slender but masculine appearance emerged from the horizon. Closer and closer.

Her chest began to tightened and she could hear her rapid pulse in her ears blaring the sound of her heartbeat. Just a couple more steps and she could definitely catch a glimpse of his face; the flowing fabric of his black attire mingling with the pallid, long vest that covered the rest of his apparel. The long stride of his legs leaving a deep trail of imprints onto the snow. She could see it now. His eyes. His glowing eyes..

All of the sudden, everything was whirling. She could not detect the mysterious boy anymore as if all her five senses where violently shut off unable to perceive her nearby surroundings. She could not hear the soft howling of the wind, nor feel the smooth frost on her feet, nor smell the pleasant aroma that emanated from the boy, nor see his snowy-like hair, nor the warmth from the sun. It was like her mind were plunged into an everlasting darkness. As if she was dead. Not a thing entered her mind.

Not one thing.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Momo gasped as she woke up from her dream, her feet tangled with the white bedspreads.

_What was that? _

"Argh!" she groaned stuffing her pink pillow to her face. Her dark, burnished hair sticking on the corners of her mouth and eyes. Her forehead was complety perspired with sweat and she could still picked up the quick jumps of her heart. The tightness of her chest loosened as she gulped huge, slow breaths. She glanced at the clock beside her small, wooden dresser; 5:30. She was disturbingly awake and darkness still blanketed Karakura Town. Furthermore, her body shivered recounting her bizarre dream and she observed that her hands were trembling. Not with fear but with..

_What exactly! It wasn't fear. It wasn't happiness. But something in between? Anticipation?_

An indescribable heavy feeling came over her.

Disappointment? A soft sigh escaped her lips. It was a disappointment that she could not remember his eyes. She was so close! However, the apparent shade of his hair baffled her. It was not a usual black nor brown nor blonde color of a normal hair.

_Was it natural? Was it dyed?_ _I wonder.._

She shook her head getting rid of all her thoughts. She should not worry about trivial things such as the hidden meaning behind the sudden change of atmosphere in her dream. At least not right now. She hopped out of her bed bending down to pick up her fallen blankets, throwing it on top of the mattress, and changed her pajamas into more appropriate clothes. She twirled once around the tall mirror that's leaning against her purple painted walls. Blue skinny jeans and a plain, white shirt covered by a light, gray coat from Goodwill.

_I should wake Grandma right about now._

She went silently next door of her small bedroom and cracked the door open.

"Ah! Momo, you're already awake?" yawned Grandma sitting on the edge of her futon while stretching her thin, wrinkled hands.

Momo smiled. "Morning! And if you want us to be first in line before the Tsukiji market open, we better go right about now."

"I almost forgotten about that!" she exclaimed jumping out her futon bed and immediately putting an orange dress over her shoulders.

For someone as old as she is; she sure is fast, Momo thought, quietly giggling to herself.

After her Grandmother finished, they began to head out locking the apartment door behind them.

.

.

.

"Can we keep him, Granny?" pleaded Hinamori nuzzling a furry cat with her cheeks.

Many various merchants were shouting their different products of fishes that were sorted on top of blocks of ice. Some were alive, being kept inside huge tanks filled with water. In the midst of purchasing tilapia and pickerel* they had encountered a lost kitten that was placed inside a dirty, stained carton box casted aside on the wet, concrete sidewalk.

"I'm not sure if it's allowed, Momo." her Grandma replied hiking up her orange dress and bending down to pat the tiny feline. "But it sure has an uncommon fur than any cats I have ever seen."

"I think it's beautiful." she whispered carefully plucking his single ghastly strand of silver, white hair from his head and held it upwards towards the clear, blue sky. It glimmered and shimmered at the brightness luminescence from the sun as it reminded her of the peculiar snow from her dream.

"Ok Momo. I'll talk with the landlord since you became fond of it."

"You will?!" she exclaimed hugging the meowing cat into her bosom. She can't wait to show it to Jenny.

Her Grandma smiled. "He will be my company whenever I'm alone while you're in school."

"What should we name him?" she asked placing the now sleeping cat inside her basket.

"How about Yuki for snow or Gin because of his silver fur?" suggested her Grandma as they walked through the crowd of Tsukiji market.

"Shiro!"

"Shiro? Shiro as in white?" Her Grandma questioned peering closely at the unconscious cat. "Now that you mentioned it, his silver fur does have hints of white in it."

"I don't know but it somehow suits him." murmered Momo as she lovingly touched the head of the slumbering cat.

It unconsciously purred at the contact snuggling closer to her hand.

_Shiro.._

Hinamori did not know what came over her. The name had just appeared to her mind.

_Shiro.. Why does that name sounds so familiar? _

It was as if she had forgotten something important. As if something vital slipped from her brain overlooking an essential entity. She closed her eyes for brief seconds and strained her mind to remember increasing her grip on the basket.

_What is this nagging feeling? Something crucial._

_Shiro.._

...

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

The oval portal towards the human dimension opened and Hitsugaya stepped through it. He took a sharp intake of the chilly air taking in the hints of the impending winter that was approaching and saw the vibrant colors of the leaves mixed with bright yellow, tangerine orange, and light red swaying with the zephyr of the clear sky. The fallen, dried leaves were scattered throughout the concrete sidewalks and some were carried by the wind, dancing fervently into the crispy air.

_Fall?_

Cars of various models zoomed past him unaware of the closing doorway behind him.

He found the small zipper on the bottom and zipped his black aviator jacket, flicking the sheep-skinned collar upwards covering his neck from the biting wind, and began to travel on foot to Ichigo's house with a dark duffel bag behind his back. Just minutes in his human body and he severely missed his death god form. His senses became duller, unable to properly distinguished any run-away spirits nor any foreign spiritual energy, thus he felt sluggish just from walking. He acknowledged that it's been awhile since he formally been in a human body and he had to get use to it sooner or later. He glanced around Karakura Town and noticed that it hasn't really changed much except a few skyscrapers that have been added.

He sighed. At least he's away from Soul Society. Truth to be told, he was suffocating at the way he buried himself in work especially travelling to Hueco Mundo patrolling any remaining of Aizen's subordinates plus filling out reports about it. He did not know why he even remained in the position as a captain. The title no longer appealed to him. It was just a troublesome burden that's part of being a shiginami. Lately, retirement was beginning to sound good to him.

_Would the Captain-Commander let me retirement? However, being a stingy old man such as himself, probably not._

Besides he could not really leave the 10th division with Matsumoto as his replacement. That abominable woman will burn the division into the ground along with all his hardworking efforts. He sighed louder this time.

_Where the hell was Ichigo's house again!?_

He had passed the same sign that read Cat's fortune teller with huge, yellow capital letters three times now! He began to grid his teeth together in frustration. His ears were turning red from the chilling weather and his jacket did not really provided him the necessary warmth. For an ice wielder of the most powerful elemental sword, he was not the type to be immune to coldness. No matter how much it granted him peace.

_Damn it! _

He ignored the growing crowd that was forming at the entrance of the huge building. He stuffed his hands inside the lower pockets and turned away from the bustling group. The sun just peaking out of the horizon illuminated his path.

_Ah! Finally!_

He stood at the door of a two story house building. He noticed that the outer walls were freshly painted with light orange hue and the yard was just mowed. He walked towards the door and ranged the bell.

_Ichigo should be expecting me._

He ranged the bell for a second time. Then a third when nobody opened the door.

_Why is he even staying at his house? Can't he just rent an apartment?... Wait a minute._

He replayed the private meeting between him and the Chief.

_Dead. Spirit. Strange. Ichigo. Power. Help. Investigate. More than a year. School. _

Chief did not specify anything that he had to stay at the subsitute shiginami's house.

_Why not? I'll get my own place._

With his mind made up, he turned away from the house and began forming an elaborate plan in his head.

_Does he even have enough cash for an apartment? _

He mentally slapped himself. He forgotten about the private bank account that are only allowed to be used by death gods on missions in the real world.

_Or I could stay in a hotel...? _

He shook his head. _There's too many people thus there's a huge risk of being found out. He needed an isolated place to think and properly form a hypothesis of the cause of the death of the former 6th divison shiginami._

.

.

.

"Ah. Here you go young man." wheezed a bald, extremely plump man that's between fifty to fifty-five years old and handing a signed paper to Hitsugaya. His stubby fingers were occupied with large gold rings and gold bands around his meaty wrists. His light blue striped suit was a smaller size and it showed the bundle of fat bulging out of his stomach.

"For only twenty-thousan' yen* a month." he added, glancing at Toshirou's abnormal hair color through his round glasses with extreme animosity presents in his features.

Toshirou, choosing to disregard the man's probing eyes, was sitting on a wasted, dusty office filled with brown plastic chairs placed on top of plastic tables with an electrical fan loudly whirling above his head. He could see multiple particles in the air associated with flakes of disgusting dusts floating around the stagnant room. The strong smell of tobacco mixed in with dirt was suffused throughout the office.

_Why the hell did I select this dump!_

"I see, you never rented an apartment before." he interrupted Hitsugaya's inner bantering within himself, and there was an obvious gleam behind his glasses. "And no credit history found in your name."

Toshirou was not sure to use his real name therefore, he decided to have a little enjoyable time of composing a new name for himself. Besides, he was supposed to be in undercover.

"Mr. John Smith?" the man read the name in english that Toshirou signed for himself.

"What an unusual name for a Japanese like you." he muttered under his breath.

Hitsugaya, inwardly rolling his eyes, dug inside his aviator jacket and took out a bundle of Japanese cash lightly waving it in front of the churlish man. As he had expected, his little, beedy eyes followed the money in Toshirou's hand.

"I'll pay in advance in exchange that you ask no more troublesome questions and I require you to leave the apartment alone which means no monthly inspection."

He eyed at the money, greedily.

"Deal."

Toshirou stuffed the paper and got out of the stuffy office. In his left hand was a silver key to his new dwelling that was just between the boundaries of Tokyo outside of Karakura Town. Out of all available places he had searched, it was the only place that provided him with absolute quiet and isolation.

He remembered the picture that the stout man had showed him and with a few paint jobs, the place would brighten up a bit. Now, the next thing is for him to get a mode of transportation but for a death god like him, he could just flash step to certain places. Therefore, he threw the option of his mind. He brushed his fingers through his hair in mild frustration and a strand of white hair came to his view.

An absurd idea popped into his head.

.

.

.

Toshirou Hitsugaya stood in front of Afrodita's parlor shoving his hands inside the pockets' of his black pants with an indecisive expression in his face. He stared through the glossy, transparent double doors of the salon and saw multiple people chatting nonchalantly about what he concluded as their new haircuts. He glanced at his reflection caused by the sunlight at the clear entryway and took a deep breath.

He grabbed the golden painted bars of the door and pushed through it.

"Welcome to Afrodita!" greeted a young employee that's no less eighteen years old thus ushering the wide-eyed Toshirou to an empty chair in the upper corners of the salon.

"It's been a while since we had an actual boy come to our salon." she cheerfully added placing him in front of a hard, wood granite mirror station and forced him to sit down on one of the black Collin Commander barber chair.

"My name is Yokina and I will be your hairdresser for today."

Hitsugaya suddenly dreaded of what was about to happen. He still have a chance to back out. Should he?!

"Now what would you like to do with your hair and that's an unusual color you have there."

"I know. That's why I want you to dye it black." he sighed sweeping his hair back.

"You mean it's natural?"

He could tell that she was genuinely surprised.

"Why? It stands out from the usual crowd."

That was the exact reason that he wanted to change it. He needed to blend in for the sake of the mission and not the other way around. Moreover, when he goes back to his death god form, his hair will stay the same but regular humans can't see him anyways regardless of his inhuman appearance and his human body will have black hair. Besides, he will transfer to Karakura High School tomorrow and did not want unnecessary trouble because of his image.

"Just do it." he said in a condescending tone refusing to give anymore answers to the her queries.

He could feel his resolution slightly wavering and decided to close his eyes letting the woman do her job.

...

* * *

**A/N:** What do you all think so far? Feel free to Review or PM for questions. The next chapter will probably contain a few interactions between them. Hehehe, I wonder what Toshirou looks like with black hair..

Footnotes:

***Tsukiji Shijo**- a large wholesale market for fish, fruits and vegetables in central Tokyo. It is the most famous of over ten wholesale markets that handle the distribution of fish, meat, produce and flowers in metropolitan Tokyo. Tsukiji Market is best known as one of the world's largest fish markets, handling over 2,000 tons of marine products per day.

***Pickerel-** a fresh water fish in the pike family of fish. It is the smallest of the pike family, ranging from two to three pounds. It is a lean, low-fat fish with firm white flesh when cooked.

***20,000.00 yen**- roughly about 200 dollars, more or less.


	4. Do I Know You From Somewhere?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**A/N: thanks for the reviews!**

**Legend: **Talking, _Thinking, Cat's talking_

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 4- Do I Know You From Somewhere?**

* * *

**Momo Hinamori**

It was close to dark and sun was setting off out in the skyline. They had just got back from Tsukiji market and she stored the fishes that they had purchased in the freezer. Then she carefully laid down her basket, not wanting the cat to wake up.

"Granny, you should go to rest. It's been a long day and your body can't take the stress." said Hinamori gently pushing her into her bedroom despite her meek protests. "I'll take care of everything."

After tucking in her Grandma, she turned around and nearly had a horrendous heart attack.

"Jenny! Stop doing that!" she exclaimed putting one of her hand on her chest slowing down the sudden jump of her heart. "Do you realize how creepy it is sneaking up to people like that!"

There stood or rather floated was Jenny.

Jenny nervously laughed bringing her hand behind her head. "Sorry, sorry. I came because I was worried. I didn't see you at school today."

"I went to Tokyo with Granny today."

Jenny sighed. "I thought something bad happened."

"Stop being pessimistic." snorted Momo.

"It's not that but I felt a disturbance today."

"A disturbance?" Her nut-colored orbs widened.

"Yes." responded Jenny. "I had this ominous feeling before. Although this is much, much stronger than before."

"Huh? But I didn't sense anything."

"It's because whoever it is, he or she is one sneaky bastard."

"What do you mean, Jenny?"

"Hinamori-san! Don't you get it! A death god is nearby. A very powerful one for that matter." Fear and uneasiness was evident in her tone.

It was rare for Momo to see her this anxious. Jenny was vigorously pacing back and forth with her hand on her jaw, apparently in deep thought.

"A shiginami..?"

"I figure that this one isn't using it's true form. It appears that this person is under a human disguise." Jenny pondered out loud snapping one of her fingers as she came up with her conclusion.

"They can do that?!" Momo cried out. "So they can possess human bodies like you?"

"No. It's much more advance than that. They can actually make their form become a physical physique like another extension of their body."

"But why is it here out of all places?"

"I.. don't know, Hinamori-san." muttered Jenny avoiding eye contact.

Hinamori gasped. "Is it here to take you away?"

Jenny remained silence.

"Jenny! Say something! I can't let it take you away.." her lips trembled. "You're my only friend."

"Cheer up! I won't go back down that easily."

"Then what should we do? If it's as powerful as you describe, how are we going to fight it?"

"Hmmn.. I had encountered another shiginami before I met you. So don't you worry, I know what I'm doing."

"How?"

"Hinamori-san, no matter what.. If you feel any strange aura from anybody at all, run away and tell me."

"Strange aura?"

"If it's powerful, you can definitely feel it due to you strong ability. You can't only see undead spirits like me but you can also sense a so called 'spiritual energy' from any inhuman beings."

"You can't feel it right now cuz' you have unconsciously adapted to mine though mine is not as strong."

"Ah.. so that's it."

A soft meow interrupted their conversation. Jenny turned around and floated to the source of the sound.

"Oh! He's so cute! Is this a stray?" cooed Jenny petting the purring cat on it's head though her transparent hand just went through it's physical body.

"Yeah. I found him alone while in Tsukiji Market."

"He's name is Shiro." added Momo walking up to the her kitchen and had started fixing his meal.

"His fur is unique. I wonder why the owner decided to abandon him."

"I don't know but the landlord agreed to let us keep him in out apartment."

"By the way Hinamori-san, don't be afraid to go to school anymore. I've taken care of the four girls."

Momo almost dropped the small bowl filled with fresh anchovies when yesterday's event came rushing back to her. She had forgetten about that. Nowadays, her mind began puzzling over the man in her dream and the necessities of her new pet.

"They won't be coming back anymore." Jenny giggled twirling around as her airless crimson dress that goes all the way to her knees bounced with each step.

All of the sudden, Shiro leaped on top of Hinamori's newly purchased brown armchair and bared it's developing fangs towards Jenny's direction. He crouched his whole body in a threatened position; his silver fur pricking up.

"Shiro!" exclaimed Momo putting down the bowl onto the wooden floor and carefully walked to the cat without provoking him any further.

_Can he see her!_

"I should go. Your cat is weirding me out." muttered Jenny as her mood became gloomy and had halted her joyous prancing. "See you and don't forget what we talked about." Then she vanished into the air leaving Momo confused.

"Ah! Wai-"

She sighed and glanced at her feline friend. Shiro closed his jaws and firmly stared at her. She was slightly taken back by the intensity of his gaze. She honestly never really looked at the her cat's features up closed before noticing that his fervid eyes were deep amber hues rather than plain yellow swirling around his dark pupils. A shiver crawled up to her spine. It was as if there was some kind of unrelenting intelligence behind those vivid regarding eyes contemplating, and percepting her every move and thoughts.

As though recognizing Momo's uncomfortable position, the cat broke away from his perceiving gaze and casually jumped back onto the floor; walking towards his meal.

Momo exhaled and was surprised that she was holding her breath.

Had she imagined it?

.

.

.

She kept on tossing and turning on her bed. It was the same bizarre dream she had last night. The same event and the same unknown man. But no matter how much she kept on trying, whenever she tries to directly look at his eyes, she always, always fell unconscious before she could determine the particular shade that made his eye burned with unfathomable longing and inconceivable desire that had an inscrutable effect on her as her blood rapidly coursed throughout her frozen body alighting her with scorching heat than she could ever handle.

It was beyond comprehensible.

She woke up violently and wiped the sweat beads off her forehead with the sleeves of her loose, purple pajamas. Her heart was still thrashing rapidly inside her chest while she clutched her shirt trying to desperately calm her breathing for she viciously yearned for..

_For what! For what exactly!_

Then Hinamori noticed a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness of her room out of her peripheral vision.

_Shiro? _

"Shiro, come here." She extended her hands towards his direction beside her door. She needed someone to at least distract her from her dismay due to her musing.

Through the cracks of the blue moonlight seeping through her curtains, she swear that she saw him tilt his head scrutinizing her with his deep amber eyes that seems to penetrate through her. It was a little bit unnerving as he continued staring at her.

She sighed slumping over on her bed as she struggled to remember the aforementioned entity that often preoccupied her mind. She was sure that the cat was contemplating her again when she found out that she can no longer go back to sleep. The clock on top of her dresser read 11:56. It was almost midnight.

"Argh!" she stuffed her pillow on her face in frustration.

_Had a bad dream?_

"Huh?" she whipped her head and looked around her darkened room.

_What the hell!? I swear I heard someone.._

Her eyes fell on the cat whom was casually sitting on the rug while slowly licking one of his silver paws fixing his unwavering gaze at her.

_No. I'm losing my mind. There is no way that Shiro can talk. A glass of milk sounds good right about now._

Hinamori grabbed a fistful of her hair and untidily tied it into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She slipped into her pink, fluffy slippers and made her way into the kitchen. She could feel his eyes following her every move burning a hole behind her back.

_Calm yourself down! It's just Shiro._

Momo opened her refrigerator and pulled out a single carton of milk. Just as she was about pour it into her glass, she felt a strong gravital pull of her body that's dragging her outside the enclosed walls of her apartment; begging her to comply with the needs of her body. Her eyes widened and fought the tenacious urge to concede with the invisible force.

She literally grabbed the edge of her small, rectangular dinner table to stop herself from basically waltzing out of her apartment and into the cold night. She glanced at Shiro and she somehow saw hints of amusement in his eyes, and the slight curve at the corner of his jaws.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you." Momo accused through her teeth.

The curve got bigger and she could see the sharp tips of his fangs glistening in the bask of the moonlight. The feline stood up in his four legs and leisurely stroll in the direction of the girl; approaching Hinamori's legs arching his body against the purple fabric of her pajama bottoms and began purring, loudly.

_The hell?_

"Erm.. Shiro? Do you want some milk?"

The kitten gawked at Momo at her suggestion and his silver muzzle turned downwards in an expression of an annoyed scowl; his long whiskers gingerly twitching. Then suddenly, the force which compelled her to go outside vanished as soon as it appeared as if the cat had something to do with it and Hinamori collapsed on the brown wooden chair.

_What the fuck is happening to me?! I'm going crazy! I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think it'll be this early!"_

The feline meowed and sauntered towards the door. It stopped and looked back at Momo slanting his head; inclining her to follow him.

_Come._

Hinamori heard the single word resonating throughout her mind commanding her to follow him.

_Am I still dreaming? Or did Shiro just talked? It's official, I've gone demented._

She stubbornly narrowed her eyes refusing to comply with Shiro's order.

_Come._

This time it was much more forceful and demanding than the first one. She lightly pinched the inside of her elbow to determine if she was indeed still sleeping as the pain felt surreal.

_Spirits, death gods, and now a talking cat! Do I attract unpleasant and bizarre things in my life?_

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw the cat nod.

"Erm.. Do you need to go pee?" she said, deciding that she was going feign ignorance on what had just happened. "There's a litter box over there."

_Do you see me as moronic, obtuse cat! Now, come little girl before I drag you outside myself!_

Hinamori's eyes expanded into plate-sized orbs and a small giggle escaped from her lips. She knew she wasn't delirious and had not gone insane.

_Wait a minute..!_

Her head snapped towards the feline.

"You.. You.. can talk..?" she stammered.

_I will explain myself later on. However, we do not have enough time to stand and converse into an idle conversation. We have to go now before he goes back to his human form!_

Now, this is not Momo's area of expertise. Sure, she had her share of supernatural events that she can't even explained herself such as the nature of dead spirits still roaming among the living or how she came to developed her ability to see through what Jenny called as the 'fog' but a talking cat!

"I think I'm about to faint."

_You pathetic human! And here I thought I came across an exceptional being that's different from the rest of the disgusting horde._

"Disgusting?!"

_If you refuse to abide, you will regret it. It is highly essential that you follow me because it concerns your dearful 'friend.'_

Hinamori had a feeling that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"A friend? What are you talking about!"

_This is precisely what I'm trying to show you, you impudent fool!_

"Okay, okay. No need for the name calling. Let me get my coat."

_No time for that!_

And with that statement, she felt a tugged inside her stomach as she whirled around and turned the door knob unlocking the only barrier that separated her from the chilly, autumn weather. The bitter wind blasted in her face piercing through her thin garments and into her body. Her eyes didn't have time to adjust to the darkness as she felt an invisible string pulling her to the direction of where the cat was going.

"Now, wait a minu-"

Her pink, house slippers thudded loudly against the concrete of the sidewalk and the raw gale numbed the outer edges of her ears. She sucked a breathe, unable to properly breathe through the biting wind.

"Shiro, where are we going?!"

_My name is not Shiro. My name is Neko._

"Huh? Neko? That's a funny name."

_A human like you would not understand. It's this way, you dimwitted mortal!_

"Hey, hey! I said tone down on the name callings!"

Momo turned around the corner of her street with Neko running in front of her. Multiple street lights lighted their path along with the moonlight as if guiding them to the right route. The cold wind gradually grew stronger and Hinamori's eyes began to water due to its extreme pressure. She noticed that they are proceeding outside and into the outer bounderies of the Town.

_We're almost there. _

"Where are we going anyways! And how does this 'concern' Jenny?"

_Idiot! I was not talking about that brainless, manipulative spirit! I do not trust her one bit!_

"Wait.. What do you mean?"

_Like I said, I am not a moronic, obtuse cat! I am special and an extraordinary species that is the last of it's kind._

Momo can sense sadness and melancholy laced with his pride tone.

As they approached their mysterious destination, the weather increased in friction and in power because Momo can't no longer feel any sensation from her toes nor the tips of her hands. Her nose had gone red and she found it hard to breathe. The air was incredibly thick in precipitation and the impending mist pecked at her skin.

_Ah. Here we are, and right in time too._

"Sakumo...?"

_What the hell is going on!_

.

.

.

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Ah! There you go." Yokina turned the black Collin Commander barber chair around.

Hitsugaya was utterly bewildered at his reflection on the mirror. For the first time in his everlasting life, he was rendered speechless. His hair! His white hair had transformed into a black abomination. For some reason, he oddly loved it.

"That'll be five hundred yen." She took off the purple sheet on his shoulders shaking off the remaining strands of his white hair.

Toshirou dug his crocodile-skin wallet from his pant pockets and took out his last cash that he had. He made a note to himself that he would have to stop on a bank on his way home.

"Come back if the roots are starting to show!" she called out as he walked out of the doors.

He looked up at the sky and observed that darkness will befall upon sooner that he thought. He decided that it was the perfect time to patrol the town for a short amount of time during the night, therefore he slipped into the back alley of the salon, and turned back into his death god form. His five senses were immediately sharpened as he picked up the soft buzz of people inside their houses, felt the chilling air on his arms, and sense multiple spiritual energy around him including Ichigo's.

His human body vanished in a puff of smoke. This was an extraordinary technique that the 12th division had invented five years ago after the Winter War with the help of Unohana's medical skills. Instead of relying on the soul pills, they have found a way to incorporate it to basically create a 'body' or an outer shell mimicking the user's appearance.

Toshirou flash stepped into the roof of a ramen restaurant when he felt a slight turmoil in the atmosphere. He glanced around the area inspecting for any signs trouble. It was strange that he hasn't seen a single spirit roaming around the Town. Usually, there were either one or two undead souls that cause havoc among the living refusing to go to Soul Society.

Chief was right. It has been too quiet.

Few seconds past, deciding he could begin his investigation tomorrow due to the fact that it has been a long day, and he will start attending school, needing plenty of rest to play his act perfectly.

"We think that a high school student had something to do with the shiginami's death though we are not a hundred percent clear," he recalled the previous conversation between him and the Chief.

_I should go to my apartment now.. Besides, I needs to buy a couple of house equiptments._

.

.

.

He grabbed fistfuls of his futon sheets as he thrashed around on his homemade bed. He was dreaming of her again. After several dreamless nights, the vivid illusions had came back to torment him, resurfacing the deep anguish within his heart.

Her usual bun had come loosen unleashing her weightless, dark chestnut hair and the delicate, loose curls framed the curves of her small, smiling face. Uncontrollable desire coiled vehemently inside his stomach like wild-fire pumping though his frozen veins, as her altruistic, cinnamon eyes bore into his; into the inner depths of his soul baring his most private essences. Her pleasant scent of sweet cherry blossoms filled his mind, clouding all his train of thoughts, and instinctively reached out his hand planning to lightly caresses her cheek.

However, as soon he made contact with her silken skin, her figure retreats away from his extended hand, teasing him, and taking away the saccharine fragrance that he longed to lose himself in pure bliss.

_No! Come back!_

His eyes flew opened, adjusting to the darkness, and panting while strings of sweat dripped from his eyebrows, trailing down into his cheeks. His heart hammering within his chest, grabbing his throat desperately trying to slow down his breathing; his psychological wounds freshly opened. He buried his head on top of knees and groaned.

_How long! How long will these dreams continue to haunt him?_

He was alone in his new apartment, sleeping beside the kitchen because he was too lazy to actually make it to his bedroom. Surprisingly, when he found the light switch earlier on, and flipped it, the place wasn't so shabby as he previously thought. There weren't that many dust bunnies and the living room provided more than enough space to be his office. However, the kitchen was small consisted of only one electrical stove and no dishwasher.

Hitsugaya ran his hand through his black hair; the scene still freshly painted into his mind, furthering enticing him.

_I need a shower._

He slammed his hands against the white tiles of the bathroom as the cold water poured down into his hair, drenching him from head to toe. The bitter coldness finally snapped him to reality, erasing the remaining traces of his desire. He knew that he needed to pent out his emotions or he will implode.

His phone, which had an anti-hollow alarm installed in it, loudly beeped when he got out of the bathroom. He smirked. That's exactly what he needed right now. A good distraction. He already felt sorry for the hollow whom decided to terrorize the town at this time of the night.

_You chose the wrong time to provoke me._

.

.

.

Hitsugaya ran towards the outskirts of Karakura Town. He was thankful that the monster had not invaded the inner parts of the city.

_I still have enough time._

The hollow was incredibly large, its black pupils distorted, and several hands covered with multiple needles grew from its sides. It continued to grow, and its black body increased in size.

Running out of time before the hollow will completely reaches its final stage of maturity, Toshirou leaped into the air, swinging his sword creating a wide arc towards its huge head, and easily piercing his armor.

"GRAW!"

Hyourinmaru sliced through the black skin of the monster, slashing his upper body in half. Upon contact, ice began to creep into the hollow's body and shattering it into million shards of ice. He sighed, sliding his sword back to his back. That was too rather simple because the tension still hadn't left his body.

Alarmed, Toshirou perked up when he caught a faint scent of cherry blossoms mixed in with the crisp breeze. He inhaled deeply savoring the sweet fragrance that plagued his dreams and the main cause of his multiple insomnia. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft warmth that spread throughout his chest.

"Ah..."

His eyes snapped open and glanced around his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes sweeping over the small, shallow crater that resulted from the hollow's failed attack, and into the broaden forest. He could have sworn he heard a voice.

Then his ears picked up a light rustle of leaves from a bush. He gripped the tilt of his sword behind his back and advanced cautiously towards the source of the sound.

_It can't be a human._

He didn't sense any other spiritual energy around him besides his own. He flash stepped behind the bush to find a small kitten. And here he was getting worked up for a cat. Frowning, he observed the tiny creäture. He admitted that his fur was an unusual color for a regular cat. It wasn't white nor grey but somewhere between as it was more like a liquid silver to Toshirou. He released his grip, turned around, and casually began to walk in the direction of his apartment. The scent was no longer present but somehow, he could smell the aroma lingering strongly around the cat. As he was about to return to his dwelling, out of the corners of his eye spotted a pink slipper sticking out of one of the bushes.

He approached the bush and slowly peeled apart the leaves exposing a fallen girl. Her chestnut hair covered half of her face and he could tell that the she was suffering from a mild hypothermia due to the insufficient garments covering her body. The cat which he previously found came up to the girl, sat next to her head, and directly looked up to him.

_He can see me..! Should I be worried? Huh.. It must be the girl's pet. Speaking of which, why the hell is she here?_

Surprised, he sighed and reverted back to his human disguise. He took off his aviator jacket and kneeled down, covering her upper body from the cold wind. He placed his hand underneath the crook of her knees and one at her back; carrying her bridal style. Her onyx hair slid from her face and Hitsugaya's heart nearly stopped. The moonlight illuminated her long eyelashes along with the supple curve of her nose. The same cherry blossoms drifted around his nose as he stared wide-eyed at the girl's slumbering face. It was the face that he knew so well that it was forever imprinted in his mind. It was the face that sweetly tortured him within the inner depths of his soul, causing him many sleepless nights.

_No.. It's not possible..._

He didn't know how long he stared at her in amazement. The very essence of time slowed down, deliberately etching her every features into his brain. Then he felt the girl lightly rouse in his arms. He held his breath when her eyes, ever so slowly, peered open revealing a pair of dark, chocolate orbs.

And that's when his whole world irrevocably collapsed.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Do you consider that as a cliffhanger? Good? Bad? Too much words? Tell me the truth! Did you see that coming? Huh? Did you!? To all my avid readers out there, in this chapter, which surprised you the most? The talking cat? What did you hate? What did you love? Please, comment on your opinion or PM for questions. Criticism is welcome.

**Don't forget to review! It's like food that motivates me to quickly update. :)** This is the longest chapter of this story as of yet.

_**Background Info:**_ Momo is NOT a reincarnation and she is a human (a medium or a psychic if you may). Like I said about the cycle of life and death; when death god becomes deceased, his/her soul goes back to the living world occupying a developing human body (mainly when the baby is still inside the womb). His/her memories about his/her past lives basically are erased therefore are 'reborned.' What about Momo's memories, you ask. Hehehehe, find out on the later chapters. And about the cat?.. Hmmmnn.. the cat isn't really talking but telepathically sending out his message to Momo. Chapter five's outline is nearly done.


	5. Ashes and Wine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**A/N**: I had to re-type this chapter because my computer was messing up and one of my readers informed me of a missing chapter. Thank you!

**Legend:** Talking, _Thinking, Cat's Talking._

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 5- Ashes and Wine**

* * *

**-Momo Hinamori**

"Sakumo? What are you doing in here?" she asked when she saw the familiar, yellow streak on her hair illuminating in the moonlight.

Sakumo turned around, an evil glint in her eyes.

"There you are, I've been looking for you.. Momo," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Help me..."

"Help you from what exactly, Sakumo?"

_Why is she here in the first place!?_

"She's controlling me, my body won't move..." she continued.

_Be careful of her, Hinamori. She has a dark aura around her._

All of the sudden, Sakumo's white gown billowed in the wind as something flared up inside of her. Momo became aware of the biting wind, gusting all around them.

"Please! Help me!" Sakumo exclaimed for the third time.

"How!" Momo cried out to her former friend.

_You can't help her now. Someone's pulling her string. Soon, she will be a puppet._

"I got to, Neko! Even though, she bullied me in school, she's still the one who supported me when my parents died, and for that I was grateful."

Hinamori looked around, realizing that they were in the outskirts of the town, didn't know what to do. The wind only got stronger and she could feel her eyes watering due to the pressure.

_Just wait for him. He will come._

"Nobody's going to come, Neko! You dragged me in the middle of nowhere with Sakumo over there." said Momo.

_Believe me, he will come. He noticed it too._

"I can't wait for 'him' to come. I gotta save Sakumo but how?!"

The coldness pierced her thin pajamas and into her skin. Goosebumps were forming at the base of her skin and the hair at the back of neck stood up. Then, Sakumo's appearance began to change. Thorns started to grow out of her arms, ripping her skin in the process as Sakumo screamed in pain. Momo gaped in shock, watching the black needle-like abomination appear all over her body, it's tip destroying Sakumo's gown.

"Tell me how!?" she screamed at her, her knees wobbling in terror.

"Find her! She's near somewhere... Find her!" yelled Sakumo as she clutched her arms, blood spilling over her fingers.

"Who? Who's her?!" Momo turned her head, her eyes scanning any other figure besides them.

"Use your gift!"

And with that, the Sakumo she used to know vanished replaced by a robotic voice.

_My gift..._

_We better get out of here. Come one!_

"Neko, you can go but I'm staying. I can still save her!"

The wind was now whipping her hair, making it hard for her to see anything.

_Idiot! Can't you see! She's gone, it's too late.._

Ignoring Neko's remark, Momo began to move forward, forward towards Sakumo's body. She forced her knees to straightened up against the invisible pressure as a ball the size of a baseball was stuck to her throat. She was determined to save her and at all cost. Maybe, after this event, they would return back to being friends, and she could start her life again.

_Why can't you that it's useless! You're only going to get you killed!_

Against the moonlight, Momo saw Sakumo's white skin began to morph at the exact color as the night. Needle-like structures continued to grow out of her body.

What should she do? What! Maybe Neko was right.

_Of course, I was right! You're just realizing that, foolish mortal._

With wide, open eyes, Hinamori watched, helplessly, as her former friend evolved into a creature that she couldn't comprehend. Sakumo grew bigger within passing second, and she observed that it really wasn't Sakumo anymore. It was only an empty shell.

"Whoever did this will pay!" she yelled, particularly at nobody.

_Run, you foolish mortal!_

Before, she could fully understand what Neko said, multiple needles came right at her in full speed. With the best of her ability, Momo dodged them by sidestepping to the side but the force of the dagger-like weapon forced her back to the forest.

_Only if you could have listened to me! _

She landed on the ground with a loud thud and she swore that she heard her back popped. Gasping for breath, she forced herself into a sitting position as her elbows supported her. Striking pain erupted at her back and the temples of her head. She could feel a gooey-like liquid running down the sides of her cheeks. Fearing for the worse, she brought her hand to head, and with trembling fingers, she brought it in front of her face.

"GRAW!" the creature roared into the night.

Hinamori winced when the shockwave echoed inside her ears as she tasted a faint, rusty metal at the back of her tongue.

_I think I bit my lip.._

_That's the result for not following my orders!_

"I'm sorry, Neko but I don't usually 'follow orders' from a talking cat!" she yelled back, sarcastically.

_Do you not realize the dangerous situation, you are in! This is not the time to be joking, girl!_

"GRAW!" it bellowed again, sending a second shockwave towards Hinamori.

The second shockwave was even more powerful and her body was sent flying back, eventually landed on the trunk of a tree. Fighting the darkness that was slowly overcoming over her, Hinamori put her hands against the ground, and with difficulty, pushed her body upwards.

_Why won't you stay down! If you keep getting up, it will keep attacking!_

"I can't let her go to the city, Neko." she whispered, the throbbing from her temples intensified.

_Where is the guy you were talking about, Neko? Where is he because I can't take it any longer._

_He is closer than before so hold in there. He will help you._

With a final roar, Hinamori finally subjugated to the darkness, her body aching all over, and she collapsed to the ground. Last thing she heard was Sakumo's voice calling out to her mixed in with Neko's hysterical voice.

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

_No. It can't be._

Hitsugaya cradled the girl's battered body. The dam that held his feelings deep within broke and all of his hidden emotions washed over him.

_It's not possible!_

The woman who plagued his dreams causing him many sleepless nights, the same woman who he vehemntly tried to protect, was in his arms. When he pulled out his hand from her back, he's heart dropped when he saw the color deep as crimson on his fingers.

_She's bleeding!_

Carefully as possible, he laid her down to the ground. He was thankful that he took the time to learn the basics of medical kido from Captain Unohana and, now, he could benefit from it. With both hands, he started to chant the spell when the silver cat sat down near Momo's body.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._

Bewildered, he looked at the cat.

"Huh, you could talk," he said.

His instincts were right. That cat wasn't a regular domestic animal.

"I know what I'm doing," he added.

_You have a powerful spiritual energy and if you're about to heal her, your energy will disrupt her soul._

"The nearest hospital is all the way to the other side of town. We don't have time to worry about that," he snapped back.

Only if he could save the girl. He could see her face getting paler by the minute and blood was trickling down her forehead.

_Be rational, you would make it if you started running right now._

He didn't like the cat at all. With a final look on the girl's face, he decided to take the cat's advice because what if he said was true. Therefore, he took off his aviator jacket, and draped it over her, shielding her from the biting wind. Then, he proceed to put one of his hand under her knees and the other on her back. And with that, he started flashed stepping across Karakura town, his heart beating loudly against his chest.

.

.

.

"Do you know the girl?" asked the clerk who was sitting behind the oak counter.

"No, I just found her, unconscious, on the street." he replied as she scribbled his respond on a piece of paper.

"And what's your name?"

"John Smith."

"Mr. Smith, I will have to ask you to stay in the hospital until the girl has regain consciousness."

He nodded as she gave him slip of paper. He crinkled his nose at the stench ammonia in the air while he walked towards the waiting room.

He sat down on the plastic chair that was close to the window on the waiting room. The clerk gave him a signing sheet and he has been staring at the blank space for the name. Hitsugaya was surprised when the cat strolled in at the entrance, strolling towards him with his tail withdrawn between his legs.

_How is she?_

"She's in the emergency room, right now." he whispered, burying his head on his hands.

_You know, she's been wishing for you to turn up._

Toshirou's head snapped back and stared at the cat.

"What do you mean?" he asked, viciously. "I never met her before my life."

_Well, she obviously knows you. She just doesn't know it yet._

"Stop lying, cat," he gritted his teeth, hanging on to the tiny control he had left.

_So, you do not know who Hinamori is?_

With quick-like reflex, he grabbed the cat's neck and brought him near to his face, preparing to break his neck if he sensed a tiny lie on his voice.

"How'd you know that name?" he growled.

_The girl's name is Hinamori Momo._

When he mentioned the woman's name, the feelings he so tried to suppressed came rushing back to him, waves after waves of emotion that's threatening to overcome his body.

"It's not possible," he whispered, dropping the cat onto the ground.

_You do not have to grab me. That's impolite._

"How'd you know her?" he asked, all of the resentment in his tone vanished.

_I owe her parents a debt. It took me a while to find her and by fate, she found me instead._

Closing his eyes, Toshirou ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to find any trace of deception on the cat's voice.

"Mr. Smith," he looked up at the same clerk behind the counter. "Pets aren't allowed inside the hospital," she said, pointing at a sign near the entrance.

Grasping the cat's collar, he walked towards the entrance and threw him onto the pathway. The kitten meowed loudly as he landed on the concrete, his silver hair flaring upwards in aggression.

_I do not particularly like you, young man. And tell Hinamori that I will be back._

_Like hell I would._

With that, he turned away and went back to the hospital.

.

.

.

After hours of waiting, Toshirou decided to take a nap by compiling multiple chairs together when his eyes caught a familiar, raven head peeking out on the hallway. At first he wasn't sure if it really was her but when she turned her head, he catched the glimpse of those deep, brown eyes that still hunted his dreams until now. A frustrated growl escape from his throat when he realized what she doing.

_Is she trying to escape?!_

He stride over, ignoring the pounding of his heart which increased with every step he took, and blocked her way with his body. He felt her slightly jumped as she was much smaller than he has expected. She should be resting! What is she doing walking around as if nothing had happened to her? Frustration and anger was slowly dominating his thoughts. However, when she looked up with the same brown orbs that he had missed so much, his breath became stuck to his throat. All his previous feelings disappeared as it was replaced by longing and he could smell the faint fragrance of sweet, cherry blossom lingering under his nose.

"Erm... I wa-wasnt trying to escape if that's what you're thinking," she muttered, under her breath.

"Then why are you out of your room?" he asked, curious to what she's about to say.

"Um.. You see, I was actually looking.. for the bathroom! Yes.. the female bathroom!" she replied.

"There's a bathroom in your room. I checked."

When he felt her cringed at his respond, he cursed himself for being too insensitive.

"Fine," she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "You caught me. The truth is, I can't stay here for too long. Heck, I don't even know how I got here."

"So, you don't know what happened?" he asked, suspecting that the cat has something to do with it.

"No. By the way, if you're not a security guard, then who are you?"

_She thinks I'm a security guard? Does she not remember me?_

"Toshir-Er.. I'm John Smith. I am the one who brought you here." he replied, deciding not to reveal his identity for the sake of his mission. Besides, he doesn't have proof if the girl standing in front of him was the girl whom he treasured despite her having similar appearance, and her name.

"That's a nice name. Are you from her-" her voice stuttered as she clutched her head. "I do-don't know but my hea-"

_What's wrong!_

He catched her, just in time, before she falls to the floor. With trembling hands, he saw liquid with the shade of crimson trailing from her head downwards to the base of her neck. Anguish erupted from his lips as he caressed her face, trying to stop the blood from her forehead.

_No... NO! You can't... Not like this._

"Get her to the surgery room!" yelled a nurse as she came over to where Hitsugaya was.

"She's showing signs of extreme hemorrhage!"

"Please, let her go, sir." He forced his hands to obey the nurse's commands and watched forlornly as they took her away on a stretcher.

The scene of her sinking to the ground in a pool of blood kept rewinding in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! And also check out my other hitsuhina fanfic called The Gem of the Dragon.**


	6. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**A/N:** Hello, my beloved readers. I sincerely apologized for the late update. It appears that I took a longer hiatus than I had expected because my laptop crashed and all of the drafts for the ch.7 & 8 got deleted. And.. I didn't save it on a flash drive. Lesson learned: I bought a flash drive plus a back up flash drive in case if I lose the other one. I recommend you to read the previous chapter to refresh your memory of the events that had happened before reading this. Thank you for all of your support!

**Legend:** Talking, _Thinking, Cat's Talking_

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 6- Breaking Point**

* * *

**Momo Hinamori**

One word only crossed her mind.

Fuck.

Momo stood there like an idiot, glaring at her bare toes, refusing to look up at the white-haired guard. She repeatedly slapped herself for being caught in an awkward position especially if he thought that she was escaping without paying the hospital bill. Grabbing a fleeting sense of courage, she took a deep breath through her nose, and lifted her gaze to meet his. A warm sensation filled her chest down to her toes, tingling her nerves similar to an electric shock.

The second she met his pair of eyes, she forgot to breathe.

Breathtaking, she thought. She was drawn to the sharp curve of his jaw line down to his broad shoulders and the upper arc of his lips.

But, she could not quite determined the exact color of his eyes, but it was strikingly between blue and green, swirling around his pupils. His black hair made him seem more exotic with his strange eyes. Her chest tightened as he continued his fixed stare, scrutinizing her every move, and her heart began to pound nervously. She realized how small she was compared to his large, broad stature, towering over her like a protective armor. The atmosphere around them began to thickened, the scent of faint peppermint lingering inside her nostrils, and a slight dizziness started to overtake her thoughts.

"Erm... I wa-wasnt trying to escape if that's what you're thinking." she blurted out, breaking her eye contact, and she could finally breathe as if breaking free from a strong trance. "Of course, I'll pay."

"Then why are you out of your room?" his baritone voice vibrated against her frame.

She did not know why, but she flinched inwardly at his disapproving tone. She had to think of a believable excuse. Fast!

"Um.. You see, I was actually looking.. for the bathroom! Yes.. the female bathroom!" She cursed at herself for stuttering. She wondered if the undercover security guard would believe her reasoning.

A moment of awkward silence past.

"There's a bathroom in your room. I checked." he replied slowly, and a soft breeze consisted of crisp pine mixed with peppermint drifted in front of her face, tempting her to take a closer step towards the source of the pleasant aroma. She cringed at the sudden invasion of her senses, and the her temples began to ache.

"Fine." she croaked, subjugating to the invisible pressure slightly pressing down her shoulder.

Might as well tell the truth, she thought.

"You caught me. The truth is, I can't stay here for too long. Heck, I don't even know how I got here."

Hinamori felt a bit of pride when he didnt't expected her truthful response.

"So, you don't know what happened?" he asked, staring at her once again.

_Is it possible that he might know what happened last night?_

"No. By the way, if you're not a security guard, then who are you?" The words left her mouth before she could properly stop herself.

"Toshir-Er.. I'm John Smith. I am the one who brought you here." he said, and she heard a flicker of hesitation in his voice.

There it was again. The nagging ache at her temples.

"That's a nice name. Are you from her-" The ache intensified, and darkness threatened to possessed her. "I do-don't know but my hea-"

Momo's view of the hospital's pristine, white floor began to spin, and a mild, warm liquid rolled down her head, and splattering softly against the floor. She staggered forward, no longer having a comprehension of balance, and landing on the stranger's strong arms. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught a glimpse of his bewilderment expression. She clearly remembered how the bright lights illuminated the essence of panic rising within the stoic, turquoise shades of his eyes, and felt the slight tremor that ran through his body. Before she blanked out completely, she felt his cool fingertips caressing the side of her face, spreading a pleasant impression while numbing the discomfort from her skull, and there was a powerful urge compelling her to erase the agonizing look from his face.

_Why? Why do you look like you're in so much pain? _

She wanted nothing but to comfort him from this point. Multiple dark spots obliterated her vision, and she slipped back to oblivion. The last thing she noted was his firm hold over her body, and those haunting, wide turquoise eyes.

.

.

.

Bits of pieces of scenes flooded her head to the point that she couldn't understand what was happening. People wearing an attire of black and white while swords fasted by their waist, in a pro-modernized setting of large, wooden layouts filled her perspective. The scenes sometimes played too fast for her to gain a proper comprehension of the events and kept playing it like a broken dvd player. Tons of voices crowded her hearing that all she wanted was to cover her ears and stay on a quiet corner for an hour.

However, one voice stood among the drones and it was the same deep, baritone voice that evoked strong sensations inside her. All of the sudden, the setting morphed into one of the roof of the wooden houses overlooking the entire division of a vast society.

Hinamori stood there in a dream-like form, looking at a petite, girl sleeping, one of her hand acting as a cushion under her head, but she could not see her face properly. Then she squinted against the sun towards a shadow of an approaching figure as a boy who's face was concealed stood over the sleeping girl.

A strange, mixed feeling overcame her as she continued to watch him taking off his white haori with the name 'Captain' at the back, and draped it gently over the girl's shoulders. The girl didn't stir in her slumber and the boy sat down next to her, his hand brushing flyaway hairs over one of her ear. Hinamori could feel the boy's scorching gaze from afar when he began to deliberately stroke the girl's cheeks. Momo brought one of her hands over her cheeks and realized that they were wet. She rubbed her eyes but tears started to fall downwards.

"You idiot." Momo perked up when she heard him speak. "You're supposed to be in the 4th division, recovering, and I find you here." She smiled involuntary at his words.

"Don't do that again." The boy's voice transformed from flippant to a frightened tone when she saw him bury his head in his hands in a frustrated manner.

"Don't you dare disappear without a single word. Promise me, bedwetter." The wind carried his confession to her ears, and he lifted his head, and took the girl's hand into a fierce hold.

Warmth spread across Momo's chest when she heard the boy's declaration.

The scene disappeared and she was transported into a dusky, ominous chamber. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in fright as she tried to move her legs, but no avail. So, she stood there, frozen, when a man with big, square glasses wearing the same black and white attire, approached the faceless girl whom she saw sleeping on the roof. Somewhere inside her screamed furiously at the girl to run away, to run away from that man!

The air around her became increasingly foreboding, almost suffocating her, and the back of her throat was bone-dry. Pure animosity welled up inside her stomach and she felt vexation against the man. She could gradually sense malevolence emanating from him as he walked towards the petite girl.

Something snapped inside Hinamori. She struggled against the invisible chains that held her helpless from moving and she could do nothing but to watch the unfolding horror that was about to happen in front of her. She cried in terror when the man pierced the sword into the girl's body and she doubled back in shock. Momo brought her hand to her lower abdomen and gasped in bewilderment. Blood dripped from her palms and into the floor. It was all too much for her to handle but she surprisingly didn't feel any pain. It was just numb.

The man towered over the girl's unconscious body and she felt him grinned. A moment later, she heard a faint conversation outside the chamber and in a blink of an eye, the boy from the rooftop appeared beside the girl. Hinamori could almost imagined his expression when he asked the man a question in a dangerously calmed way. She heard him uttered a single word and within a flash, the boy transformed into something that she couldn't fully understand.

Wide wings made of frigid ice molded behind his back with his sword in his hand. Then she saw his eyes. They, without a doubt, resembled to the young man from the hospital, eyes that were neither blue nor green but were bright, vivid turquoise. It wasn't the same gentle swirl hidden with raw emotion she saw before but radiating a genuine killing intent towards the man.

The second feature she noticed was his silver hair that looked naturally on him. It only made his eyes stood out. However, within seconds, he was cut down-with the same sword that pierced the girl.

"NO!" Momo screamed on top of her lungs. "SHIRO!"

The word seemed to rolled down from her tongue as if it was a normal thing to do and knew what that single word meant. The ice shattered into million of pieces as he descended on the ground in an utter defeat. She writhed, digging her nails against her arms enough to draw blood so that she could wake up from this dream. The dream she never wanted to see nor remember. She strained uncontrollably trying to oppose the concealed bindings holding her body to one spot, only wanting to go to his aid. Mist started to appear around her and the scene vanished in a small puff of smoke but the image of him already was imprinted inside her mind.

Instantly, in a fast forward view, she saw him recovering in a hospital bed and sometimes standing over the faceless girl immobilized on a bed with a breathing mask on her face. Sometimes, in the darkest hour, she saw him grasping her hand in a tight hold with his head down, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Sometimes, she saw him with white daisies on his hand, placing it near the girl's motionless form. And sometimes, he didn't visit at all.

She almost felt jealous at his devotion to the girl. It was ironic, really. However, during the day she observed that he had a stoic façade planted on his face while during the night, the façade was lifted revealing the uncertainty and insecurity welled deep within those eyes. Hinamori didn't know how long she was still sleeping but the thumping ache inside her temples vanished. She also noticed that her body was no longer rooted to the ground, and she can move freely on her own. So, to pass the time, she followed the boy around the complex town, and soon became bored when he was on his desk, scribbling on a lot of papers. But in the middle of her exploration, the invisible chains re-appeared and she was rooted to the ground once more.

The scene in front of her changed and she was standing on wet grass with the tips of the trees almost bending to the ground due the frenzied wind. Momo could detect the approaching storm on the horizon as dark, cumulonimbus clouds gathered on the top of the forest. She turned her head and found the same boy she's been following but something had changed.

His broad, proud back sagged while his white haori swayed violently with the raging wind. Her feet was unable to move and her eyes followed him staggering towards a small, grave mark at the base of a hill, apparently ignoring the impending tempest. Then she saw something that made her heart stop and created chilling goosebumps on the surface of her arms. The name carved on the gray concrete; in the memories of Hinamori Momo.

.

.

.

Momo gasped as she found herself back at her hospital room. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to her sudden surroundings and she winced in slight pain on her wrist. Her eyes drifted downwards and saw her skin covered in yellow bruises. Some already fading and some forming under the old ones. Momo groaned while she rolled to her side, trying to place her body in a sitting position. She glanced at the digital clock on the wall and realized that she just woke up in the middle of the night.

_How long was I sleeping?_

To her, it felt like it only been hours since she fainted.

_Oh well. I'm thirsty and hungry._

With this in mind, Hinamori hopped down from the bed, forgetting the current pain on her legs and followed the need of her stomach.

_Wonder if the cafeteria is still open.._

Hinamori went out to the hallway wheeling her IV drop with her in search for food. She saw a few vending machines on a couple of hallways but she doubted that she had any money to buy just one junk food.

_I fucking hope that they accept credit._

In a few minutes, she finally admitted to herself that she was lost. She looked around and she found the hallway to be desolated.

_Must be because its midnight._

She sighed rubbing her growling stomach.

_Where am I supposed to look for food?_

This was when she felt a disturbance in the atmosphere.

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Momo's blood the color of ruby stained his fingertips down to the base of his wrist when he attempted to apply pressure on her temples. The metallic smell of rust and salt overwhelmed him, and he almost laughed at his reaction because he had no problem with blood; him being a death god and all. But this was not an ordinary person and he forced his feet to walk towards the male bathroom, ignoring the rush of nurses passing him by. He staggered as he held the curve of the ceramic sink and brought his hand to turn on the water.

He watched as if in a hypnotic state as the crimson washed down the drain. Hitsugaya gathered all his remaining willpower not to crumble right there and then. He took a deep breath and lifted his face in front of the mirror. Against the dim light of the bathroom, he saw his black hair disheveled and the dark circles forming under his eyes. He splashed his face with cold water and it jolted him from his shock.

Two hours passed.

He got out of the stuffy bathroom and went back to the waiting room. He glanced at the round, digital clock hanging on the hospital's upper wall.

3:00 in the morning, already? he thought as he ran his hand through his black hair, spilling water droplets onto the floor.

"Are you Mr. Smith?" Hitsugaya raised his head and met the surgeon's hand in a loose handshake.

"Yes. Is she alright?" he asked immediately, pushing down the dreaded fear that was threatening to rise to his throat down the bottom of his stomach.

The surgeon removed his blue gloves and stuffed it inside his scrub's pocket.

"It was a very close call. If we have been a second late..." he paused and continued. "The lady's hemorrhage stopped and there's a high percent chance that she's going to recover from the extensive surgery in a week. Although the stitches might leave a scar, it would be unnoticeable."

"Is that so?" Toshirou sighed in relief, exhaling the breath he didn't he was holding.

"But there's something that's really strange about her condition. She didn't show signs of internal hemorrhaging from our scans, and it happened almost instantaneously. We still don't have an idea of what triggered it."

"Can I see her?"

"Well... Visiting hours already passed but since you waited this long, I'll give you 10 minutes." he said putting back his gloves.

Hitsugaya was about to ran to Momo's room when the surgeon put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I have one question to ask you, Mr. Smith. Do you know anything about the bruises on her arms and legs? It wasn't the typical bruise that you get from a sport or just simply falling down a stair, but deep almost reaching down to the bone. There were also marks on her, that's only made by sharp knife or a needle." he said in a serious tone as if suspecting Toshirou.

Hitsugaya cringed involuntary when he heard his statement and vivid images of Hinamori's battered body flashed across his mind. "I didn't know she had so much..." He inhaled, not daring to finish his sentence.

He regained his stoic composure and turned to face the surgeon. "So, you're implying someone harmed her?"

"I was stating the obvious, and be careful, she's in a fragile state right now."

.

.

.

Hitsugaya just stood there in the hallway, staring at the silver doorknob for about two minutes. His thunderous heartbeats hasn't slowed down as he reached for the door for the third time before snatching it back.

Don't be such a coward! he shouted to himself.

Toshirou rubbed his hands nervously against his aviator jacket and inhaled through his nose. He reached for the doorknob, turning it, and letting the door fall backwards. The sight made him boil with anger. The light from the bedside lamps illuminated Momo's sleeping face with the breathing mask on her mouth, the bandages wrapped around her head, and the multiple I.V's on her body. The constant 'beeping' of the heart machine echoed loudly in his ears as he took small steps towards her slumbering form. He contained his anger and his spiritual energy from affecting the room's atmosphere when he stood beside her. This was the third time he saw her on this state and he can't deny any longer. He can't deny the feelings he held for the girl who resembled the very precious person he tried to vehemently protect.

_She have the same name, the same face, the same everything.. Is this even possible?_

"Of course not," he snickered.

However, Hitsugaya felt an inner hope budding within his heart, melting away all his previous doubts. With this, he formed a firm resolution.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya visited her the next day with a bouquet of white daisies in his hand that he plucked secretly from a local park and a glass vase from a convenience store in the other. He placed the flowers beside the rectangular window of Momo's room while opening the black curtains letting the sunlight fill the room. According to the doctors, they still don't know when exactly she was going to wake up but his hope gradually grew within each passing hour. He came by each day to check her condition and went back to Karakura Town during the night to continue his patrol.

Apparently, there has been an increase of hollow activity lately ever since he found the girl laying on the ground outside of the town. To be honest, he could feel the exhaustion wearing him down and he worried about Matsumoto handling the 10th division properly; therefore, he spent half of the day with Hinamori sleeping on the brown, shaggy couch for a couple hours. Few days ago, he called her school and asked her to be excused lying that she was out of town for a family related business. Hitsugaya also trailed the suspicious cat threatening him to spill any essential information regarding Hinamori.

So, he paid a visit to her only relative living within the area feigning to a be a caring senior from her school and told her that Momo has been out on a field trip for a week. He took care of the troublesome hooligans on the multiple alleys near Momo's neighborhood and accompanied her grandmother to her errands.

During this errands, he learned Hinamori's parents died in a suspicious accident and her grandmother suspected foul play was involved. He also got a glimpse inside Momo's world as he noticed their tiny apartment and volunteered to wash the dishes that was piled high on the sink. He followed this routine for three consecutive days but when the fourth day came; he was completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

It was a usual morning, replacing the decaying flowers with new ones, and checking for vital signs of recovery. He was glad that the purple bruises on her arms faded as they became lighter within time, and the knife wounds all over her body ceased turning into scars. The colors of her face gradually returned as he observed the regular rose-colored plush filled her cheeks. It was enough for him from discarding the growing hope welled inside him.

It happened during the afternoon while he was in the bathroom washing the accumulated filth inside the bottom of the vase when he heard the heart machine going off. Alarmed, he dashed into Momo's room and saw two nurses running towards her, probably came for her daily check up. The black lines of the heart monitor displayed aberrant high peaks almost reaching the top of the screen. His eyes drifted immediately towards Hinamori's flailing arms that were ripping the IV drips from her wrists unaware of her situation.

"You there!" yelled one nurse pointing at him. "Come here and try to hold her arms while I re-attached her IV!"

Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance and sprinted towards Momo's bed. The color of her face that he saw this morning disappeared and instead, replaced by the same pallid shade that was present from the beginning of her treatment. He pinned her arms above her head, enough to stop herself from causing any unnecessary damage to her frail body without leaving any bruise on her wrist as she struggled against his grip. Perspirations gathered just above her eyebrows and dripped down to her chin. It was as if she was trying to wake up from a nightmare. The beeping sound of the monitor became louder as her heartbeats was rising rapidly.

"She's going into shock!" shouted the other nurse.

"Elevate her feet." replied the male nurse.

At the middle of the commotion, Momo yelled something that caught him completely off guard.

"NO!" With wide eyes, he stared at her in amazement. Then she screamed the one word that he longed to hear for 16 years.

"SHIRO!"

It was enough to loosen his grip on her wrist and gawked at her with discombobulation.

"You..." he whispered.

The tone of her voice disturbed him greatly because it wasn't the usual teasing way that she used to call to him. It was like a call of a cornered, wild animal.

"Mr. Smith! Hold her wrist or she's going to take out the IV again."

Hitsugaya tightened his grip and watched as the nurse injected Hinamori with sedative. Within minutes, the heart monitor was stable again and her hands became limp along with his heart.

"You could let go of her hands now." the nurse said, disposing the used needle into the trash bin.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"For now, yes. I stabilized her condition but I don't know if it's going to hold out for long. I'll check up on her every three to four hours to see if she's improving." she said as she fixed her IV drop.

Hitsugaya breathe out heavily and apprehension for her dominated his mind. For couple of hours until his next patrol, he gazed down at Momo's sleeping face while he wiped away the sweat with his handkerchief. Lastly the clock was approaching to 8:00 and he forced his body to leave her side.

Toshirou donned his shiginami clothes and flashed stepped across Karakura town. His patrol usually lasted past midnight because hollows typically appear at the peak of the night. He almost wish for a strong one to appear to vent out his frustrations on it.

.

.

.

After a final scan over the sleeping Karakura town, he decided it was good for tonight. But something strange has been bothering his mind lately. He didn't detect any hollows nor abnormal activity. As if someone has been reading his mind, his hollow detector beeped indicating a monster nearby. Hitsugaya glanced briefly at the location and moved to the outskirts of the town.

_Weird. Why would a hollow be in the forest?_

His eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and he relied to the moon for guidance due to the lack of street lamps while he landed on a branch of a tree.

Silence.

Then he whipped his head to the right when he heard a faint sound of a snapped branch.

_Gotcha you._

Hitsugaya flew to the source of the sound while he unsheathed his sword. The hollow was in a form of an untamed beast that looked liked an oversize ptbull with three sharp horns growing out of his furry head and an open jaw full of sharp teeth. Just when he was about to slashed down the hollow, he heard another beep from the inside of his pocket. He got a glimpsed of the location of the next hollow.

_Shit._

It was dangerously close to the hospital which was on the other side of the town. He quickly sliced down the animal and bolted to the direction of the supernatural creature.

_Please._

_ Please tell me I'm going to make it in time._

* * *

**A/N:** eh? How was it? I'll try to update weekly and I'm also working on another story called **The Gem of the Dragon.** Uh-huh. Wonder if they're going to meet. hehehe Tell me your thoughts. Until then. :)


	7. Saving You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Warning:** vile language that usually comes from Momo's mouth.

**A/N: **Here's another installment of FYATTO. This is the fluffy chapter! :)

**Legend:** Talking, _Cat's talking,_ _Thinking_

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 7- Saving You**

* * *

**-Momo Hinamori**

Something's not right, she thought.

Following her gut, she began to seek out the nagging feeling that's causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Wheeling her IV drop, she turned to another hallway, only to find herself looking at a dog. The dog was just sitting there, its small, beady eyes glaring at her, and its bushy tail curling up as the tip was nearly touching it's back. It's double-coated fur has a red distinctive color to it, almost bordering to deep, fuchsia. It's triangular ears poised perfectly on it's bear-like head resembling to a full-adult Akita.

Hinamori could feel a menacing aura emanating from the dog. If it didn't have a grim appearance, she would have thought that it was adorable.

_Where did this come from?!_

"Hello? Is this someone's dog?" she asked, looking around the corridor and realizing that she was alone.

Furthermore, she didn't see an owner tag hanging from its neck and her unanswered question echoed through the desolate hallway. She looked at the canine when it's tail started to wag, dragging it across the surface of the floor while sniffing the air.

_Oh. It's harmless._

She began to approach it when, all of a sudden, she heard an abysmal growl rising from its throat. It's fur flaring upwards as it's eyes glowed turning into bloodshot crimson.

"Good doggy?" Momo gulped, retreating back at the end of the hallway.

It advanced slowly towards her, it's nose crunching up. Only if she could have stayed in bed and just waited for morning to come before searching for food. The muscles of its front paws tensed up, ready to spring forward at her direction.

_This is the time where I should start running._

As if sensing her plan, the dog sprang forward, baring his sharp fangs. Momo pivoted the balls of her feet and sprinted away from the canine, tearing her IV in the process. She grabbed her IV drop in mid-run and threw it behind her as the IV bag splattered onto the floor, praying that it will slow the dog down. The mongrel only jumped over it as Momo looked for an escape route, and she could sense the dog gaining speed behind her.

_There!_

Spotting the janitor's closet that was slightly open, she darted towards it with all her might while ignoring the spiking pain that was throbbing throughout her legs. Momo bolted inside, slamming the door and locking it just in time as its rigid claws pounded the painted wood. She backed up as far against the wall of the confined room, knocking over mops and buckets along the way.

Gasping for air, she grabbed the fallen mop off the floor and, with shaking hands, she held it up in front up her, acting as a weapon. The loud hammering outside the door only intensified and for a minute there, she thought that the thing, separating her and from the enraged beast, would break down. With a shred of rationalized logic that was left in her, she collapsed on the floor.

_I'm not ready to die yet! I didn't celebrate my 17th birthday yet for crying out loud!_

The growling gradually grew, roaring inside her ears, within passing second. Like a mantra, Momo repeated the same phrase of 'I'm not ready to die yet.'

"I didn't experience my first date or even have a boyfriend for that matter," she cried, out loud. "And what would Granny do without me?!"

While she was going through the things that she wasn't able to do in her bucket list, she failed to notice that the growling had stopped and so did the scratching. After a minute, realizing that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she stood up and with trembling fingers; she clasped the doorknob. The door creaked open as she peered outside, her 'weapon' ready at her side.

When she turned her head to inspect if the coast was clear, she met a pair of vivid, teal eyes staring right back at her. Surprised and caught off guard, she fell down on her butt, landing with a loud thud. She felt him went rigid and stretched out his hand towards her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"W-where's the d-dog?" she stuttered, wildly looking for any signs that the beast might come back.

"T-there was a d-dog chasing me," she added in attempt of making herself less stupid.

John Smith kneeled down at the same height level as she was.

"What dog?" he responded, gazing at her with a mystified look on his face.

Momo leaned against the wall, bringing her knees close to her chest.

"I-it was there... I saw it!" she whispered, aware that she was sounding like a complete idiot.

_I'm not crazy!_

"You must be hallucinating. Pets aren't allowed inside the hospital."

"But it was there. It's eyes glowed and stuff!" she said, her voice rising to a higher octave as she stood up suddenly, angry that he didn't believed her. On second thought, who would?

Putting one hand against the wall, supporting herself, she fought the dizziness that was overcoming her body.

"You should go back and rest," he whispered while lightly clutching her shoulders, preventing her from stumbling backwards.

"How did it disappeared?" she said, fighting the heaviness behind her eyes.

Her mind was in turmoil between either believing his claims or the event based on what she saw.

Millions of questions swirled inside her mind as she remembered John pulling her close to his chest while sleep conquered her slowly.

"You... smell nice," she murmured, "... reminds me of winter."

And with that statement, she fell unconscious.

.

.

.

She woke up, refreshed, and stretched her arms while yawning. For some odd reason, that was the best sleep she had in ages.

"Morning," came a baritone voice.

She whipped her head and found John sprawled over the brown couch besides the door. Her breath became stuck to the her throat when sunlight spilled into the room, highlighting all of his features. His turquoise eyes gleaming under the bright sunrise.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Momo, having a sudden awareness of her appearance, frantically smoothed her mussy hair, getting rid of the hair that was standing up at the back of her head, and stealthily, as she could, wiped the dry saliva off on the corner of her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

She turned onto a deep shade of red, averting eye contact, when her stomach growled. Flustered, she ducked under the covers, ashamed to show her face, and prayed that he didn't hear it. She heard him laughed and she froze. Something about that laugh made her smile in joy.

"You must be hungry," he said, mid-laugh. "I brought sliced peaches and hamburgers."

Hinamori perked up at the mention of her favorite fruit.

"Peaches?" she peeked out of her blankets.

John went over to the table that held the daisies, and brought out a large, carton box. Forgetting her embarrassing moment, Momo with quick reflex, grabbed the box from him despite the soreness of her arms. She opened it while he gave her a plastic fork. Deciding to save the peaches for last, Hinamori took out the hamburger, unwrapping the wrapper, and took a huge bite off it.

"~Hmm~" she mumbled, closing her eyes at the taste.

It's true, anything taste better when you're hungry, she thought.

When she opened her eyes, she found John staring at her with a strange expression in his teal eyes.

"Oh!"

Forgetting her manners, she gulped down the remaining piece of the hamburger and asked, "What about you?"

"I ate already," he smiled, the outer corners of his eyes crinkling.

_God, he's good-looking_

Momo blushed when she realized what she was thinking. She picked up the fork and started chewing the peaches while watching him under her bangs. Something about him seems familiar especially his bright eyes, and whenever she tried to wreck her brain to remember, she could feel a headache coming on. After she ate her food, smacking her lips, and licking her fingers; Momo got a brief look on the digital clock on the wall.

A frantic panic began to rise from her stomach to the base of her throat.

"Erm... What's the day today?" she asked, fearing for the worst.

_Please, let it be monday. Please.._

"It's friday morning," he replied.

"So you mean to say that I slept for 4 days!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed and overlapping her IV drip.

_Shit!_

He jumped forward, tensed at her sudden action.

"Be careful," he said, pushing her gently on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go," she tried to push his hands away that held her from getting off the bed, "I can't stay here."

_Her granny would be looking for her! And what's with this stranger!_

"Don't worry," he said, "Your grandmother doesn't know that you're in the hospital."

Momo stopped struggling and looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"I called her and told her that you're on a school-related trip away from home."

"H-how'd you know?"

_How'd you know about my granny?_

"Dental records," he replied, avoiding her eyes.

Abruptly, Momo became aware of his close proximity to her, his arm almost touching her elbow. So close that she could smell the crisp aroma of aftershave and hear the distant beat of his heart. The tip of her fingers became sweaty and she resisted the urge to pull him closer. Silence befall between them and she could taste peppermints in the air. Their eyes locked, chocolate-brown meeting turquoise, and the air enveloped them, pulling them closer to each other.

She saw his eyes became dim as if a fog covered the royal teal of his gaze. Closing her eyes, she leaned in inhaling the fragrance that often resembled to winter. If winter had a scent, this would be it. Closer and closer, she could feel his cool breath against her face, sending a pleasant warmth across her body. Tilting her head, she yearned to taste...

"Hello, Hinamori."

Momo's eyes snapped open and bounced towards the wooden frame of the bed. The nurse came in, disrupting the atmosphere between them.

"Are you feeling much better today?" she asked, checking the heart monitor.

"Y-yes, much b-better," she mumbled as she could feel her face burned up and she didn't dare look at John.

"Hmm, that's weird. I see you're fine but your heart monitor is abnormally displaying high peaks right now. Maybe I should take your blood pressure."

"No, t-that's fine. I was surprised, that's all." she said, goosebumps raising on her forearms when she felt a biting chill settled on the room. The nurse must have felt it too when she walked towards the thermostat placed near Momo's door.

"It's a bit chilly in here," she remarked, rubbing her arms on her body.

"Well," she glanced at the chart on her hand, "look's like you can be discharge today after a final check up."

Hinamori just nodded, hiding her flushed face behind the bangs of her hair. When the nurse left, she couldn't bear to even glance at him. What was she thinking!

She had known this guy for about a week and she did the unthinkable.

.

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

He flashed stepped across the city, landing on multiple concrete rooftops with his sword in his hand. He glanced at the hollow detector and cursed. With the howling wind blasting through his face, he finally landed on roof of the hospital building. Toshirou darted inside through the emergency exit and ran towards Momo's room.

_Please let her be there, sleeping._

Thousands of possibilities flashed in his mind as he dashed to her room.

_Let her be safe!_

He cursed at himself once again. How could have he been so careless! He could at least casted a protective barrier around her room! With a frustrated grunt, he found her room immediately, and slammed it open. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach as he saw her empty bed.

_Where could that girl have gotten herself into!_

His head snapped towards the source of a distant growling. Relying on the hollow detector, he rushed at the direction of the sound. When he turned around the corner, his eyes flashed in a deadly, killing intent when he saw the hollow pounding on the door. Sensing Hitsugaya approaching, the canine bared his fangs at him, and white foam dripping from his mouth.

"It can't be," he said in a low voice.

He immediately distinguished that the hollow was not a regular hollow. It was the type that haunts its prey based on the smell and he deduced that it's target was inside the janitor's closet. This hollow dog was used for hunting refuges who refused to cross over to Soul Society whenever they didn't have enough death gods to deploy to the Human world. It was banned after the souls that were pursued were not able to go back to the Human world after they had died in Soul Society thus disrupting the cycle.

_What is it doing here!_

With Hyourinmaru on his hand, he swinged his sword towards the hollow after it sprang forward towards him. He was cautious not to overextend his ice crystals in order to protect whomever that was inside the room. With a final backswing, his sword made contact with the hollow's skin as it burst into black flames. His howled vibrated against the hallway and he placed a kido spell to keep the humans from hearing it.

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword when the janitor's door creaked open. Promptly, he transformed back to his human form when he saw the familiar, raven head peeked through it. Thousands of unanswered question raced inside his mind. Whoever targeted Momo had knowledge that he was here; therefore, the hollow that was in the outskirts of town was just a distraction in order to get him away from her.

And it worked.

Putting aside his suspicions, Toshirou exhaled in relief that she was safe. When she opened the door, a bit wider, he nearly burst out laughing when he saw a mop clutched in her hands. He met her searching eyes as she fell down onto the floor. Worry flared up inside him and he offered his hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked while inspecting her body for any damage.

"W-where's the d-dog?" she stuttered and he observed that she was trembling.

_She saw it?_

He pushed down the rage that was threatening to possess him as he saw the vulnerable state she was in.

"T-there was a d-dog c-chasing me," she added when he didn't respond.

She can't take it. Her face was pale white and he noticed the growing, red marks on her legs peering out of her hospital gown. When she didn't accept his hand, he kneeled down, fighting the urge to brush her hair behind her ear.

"What dog?" he asked, deciding to feign as if nothing happened.

Ignorance is bliss, he thought. He can't let her know that someone intended to have her killed until he annihilated the threat.

She leaned onto the wall, bringing her body close.

"I-it was there... I saw it!" she insisted.

God, how he hated lying to her but it's for her own protection.

"You must be hallucinating." he replied. "Pets aren't allowed inside."

"But it was there. It's eyes glowed and stuff!"

Hitsugaya sighed inwardly.

_She hasn't lost her stubbornness._

Without a warning, she stood up and he saw her staggered. Alarmed, he softly grasp her shoulders, and deciding that her body can't take the stress, he uttered a kido spell under his breath.

"You should go back and rest," he whispered while supporting her.

Hitsugaya could see that the spell was working when her body grew more relaxed.

"It just... disappeared," she whispered, her back leaning against him.

Putting a hand under her legs and shoulder blades, Hitsugaya pulled her into his chest. He took note on her light weight and began walking deliberately to her room.

_The spell should erase her memory of what happened today._

"You... smell nice," he froze when he heard her mumbled. "... reminds me of winter."

Her last sentence greatly impacted him that he just stood there, holding her sleeping body close to his chest. Bewildered, he looked down and gazed at her, his eyes softening. The rise and fall of her chest and the rhythm of her heartbeat evoked such calmness inside him that he didn't know that she still had such firm hold over him. In retrospect, her hold over him was much more stronger than 16 years ago.

How long have he yearned for this? After years of suppressed emotions, the dam finally broke and tranquility that he didn't know even existed, washed over him. He didn't know how long he stood outside her hospital door, just embracing her close to his body, and refusing to let her down on her bed. However, after she stirred in her sleep, he realized that enough was enough. She needed a good rest and he's selfish needs were preventing her from having that.

Forcing his body to comply with his reason, he gently laid her down onto the mattress. Glancing at the clock, he decided to buy her favorite fruit in order to appease the guilt of deceiving her, and before he went outside, he casted a high, kido spell over her slumbering form. With a final glimpse, he left her inside the room.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya was in a pisssed-ass mood when he couldn't find any peaches. Since peaches wasn't in season, he scoured all of Karakura town until he found one from a tiny store outside of town. He, then, stopped by Burger King to buy hamburgers putting in on a 'to go' box. Looking at his watch, he still had time to stop by in a particular store just before sunrise. Holding on to his purchases, he opened the door of a jewelry shop as the chime rang out loud above his head.

"Hi! How may I help you?" asked a nice, looking woman in a black suit uniform.

"Show me your necklace collections," he replied.

He was thankful that he finally grew tall enough to be taken seriously as an adult instead of a child. The thousand of hours he spent sleeping paid off. The woman guided him to the corner of the store and he saw multiple necklaces in different shapes and forms.

"Is there anything that you particularly like?"

Scanning over the shelf, he settled over a silver necklace which had a single pearl on the middle signifying Momo's birthstone.

"Give me that one," he demanded, pointing at the pearl necklace.

Afterwards, went ahead towards the direction of the hospital.

.

.

.

With a smile on his face, he watched her wake up as she stretched her arms.

"Morning," he greeted, and smiled even bigger at her reaction.

When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Had a good sleep?"

He was grateful that the dark circles under her eyes vanished as she beamed at him. He chuckled when she wildly fixed her disheveled hair and wiped her mouth. To be honest, she still even more beautiful to him. Then, he heard the faint growling of her stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He had to control his laughter when she ducked under her covers to prevent her from being embarrassed any further.

"You must be hungry," he said. "I brought sliced peaches and hamburgers."

He smiled broadly when her head popped outside of the blankets at the word 'peaches.'

"Peaches?"

Toshirou went over to the table and brought out the food. Handing her a plastic fork, he watched her scarfed down the entire hamburger.

"~Hmm.~"

What he would give to have this moment with her everyday.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "What about you?"

" I ate already," he lied.

He hadn't eaten since yesterday but after seeing her healthy face, it didn't matter to him anymore if he ate or not. All of the sudden, he saw pink blossomed on the apple of her cheeks and he wondered what she was thinking about. Even though her eyes was concealed behind her hair, Hitsugaya could feel the heat from her stare. After eating all of her food that he brought her, he could see worry present in her eyes.

"Erm... What's the day today?"

"It's friday morning."

"So you mean I slept for 4 days?!" she yelled, taking off her covers and jumping off the bed.

Hitsugaya prayed that she would calm down before he's forced to cast a kido spell on her again. Her body still recovering and can't she notice that!?

"Be careful," he said, holding her on the edge of the bed before she could even think of leaving this hospital without recovering fully.

"I can't stay here," she pushed his hands away. "I have to go."

_Not without a fight._

Suspecting that she was thinking of her grandmother, he said, "Don't worry, your grandmother doesn't know that you're in a hospital."

_Had he given too much away?_

"What?"

"I called her and told her that you're in a school-related trip."

He can't possibly tell her that he knew where she lived and that he met her grandmother. It's all too soon.

"H-how'd you know?"

Avoiding her probing eyes, he replied, "Dental records."

Furthermore, he didn't remember who initiated it first but all he could think was how close she was, her soft, plush skin touching his. Thus the situation didn't help itself when she was looking at him like that, the look that brought out fire deep within his belly, coiling and uncoiling with desire. Hanging on a thin thread of control, he let her leaned closer, until he saw the same craving, he had for her, swirling in her brown eyes, turning them darker than usual. That was enough for him to fall, shattering his restraint, when she came even closer, eyes closed, and her lips...

He broke free of his trance when the door opened and he watched Hinamori leaped away from him. He winced at the loss her warmth as it was replaced by the open air.

"Hello, Hinamori," said the nurse.

Hitsugaya never felt so much revulsion and animosity towards a human before. If he could just sheath his sword and...

"Are you feeling better today?"

She must hated him now.

"Y-yes, much b-better," he heard her muttered.

How is he going to explain this to her? How!

"Hmm, that's weird. I see you're fine but your heart is abnormally displaying high peaks on this monitor. Maybe I should take your blood pressure."

She won't even glance at his way.

"No, t-that's fine. I was surprised, that's all."

This is all of the nurse's fault, putting them in an awkward position. Flaring a bit of his spiritual energy into the room, he watched with vengeful eyes as the she shivered, and running over to the thermostat. He knew he was acting like a brat but he couldn't help it.

"It's a bit chilly in here."

Hitsugaya smirked. Only if she wasn't human so that he could freeze like an icicle.

"Well, look's like you can be discharge today after a final check up." she said, before scurrying outside the room.

All that was left was Momo and himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support! Thank you for all the reviews, for the favorites, and for the follows. It's good to know that people I looking forward to my updates. :) And don't forget to check out at my other, hitsuhina fanfic called The Gem of the Dragon- (update weekly)**

**Comment:**

**1. What did you like/dislike about this chapter? **


	8. Transfer Student

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Legend:** Talking, _Thinking_, _Cat's talking_

**Warning:** slight, vile languange

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I present you another chapter of FYATTO. ENJOY!**

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 8- Transfer Student**

* * *

**-Momo Hinamori**

Complete silence filled the air and the only sound that was present was the soft, rhythm hum of the heater. The chill in the air slowly disappearing.

"Um... Just forget what I did," said Momo, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"What do you mean?" he asked, innocently.

_Does he not really know what I just tried to do?_

She breathed out in relief. For a second there, she didn't actually knew what she's going to do if her lips met his. Just thinking about the possibility, her cheeks began to heat up. Fortunately, he started to get up from the edge of her bed.

"I should get your hospital papers by now," he said as he had one foot over the door.

"O-ok."

Feeling a bit of disappointment, she watched his broad back disappearing around the corner. With a frustrated groan, she buried her head under her blankets for the second time. She didn't exactly knew what she was doing until she heard the nurse came in. It's as if her body had a control of its own, drawing her nearer to him like a powerful magnet. His scent had already ingrained itself inside her mind, imprinting it.

After a few hours of enduring the final check-ups, she was free to go home.

Honestly, she didn't mind to stay there for a little while longer. During her stay, she felt content whenever she's around John. Sometimes, she wondered if he had the same mutual feelings for her as she did for him. Even though she only known him for approximately a week, there's something that kept irritating her at the back of her mind. There was something crucial that he's not telling her especially the night she fell unconscious before she arrived in the hospital, and last night when she fell asleep.

When one of them waved at a taxi and stuffed her things inside the back of the trunk, she noticed John paused for a brief moment before getting inside the backseat with her. There was still a hint of maladroit when they sat there as hip-hop music blared from the driver's radio. All of the sudden, her throat became dry and the palms of her hands began to sweat.

_Momo. Get a hold of yourself!_

Through the confined space of the cab, their shoulder blades were touching just barely, and she couldn't get the previous scene of the hospital out of her mind. It kept replaying inside her head like a broken, tape recorder and every time she remembered it, she could feel her face starting to flush. Out of the corners of her eyes, she began to steal small glimpse of his face and she was thankful that he was staring out of the window.

The ride felt like an hour when it stopped in front of Hinamori's tiny apartment.

"That'll be 20 bucks," said the driver.

She dug inside her pockets and her heart skipped a beat when her hands didn't find any money. That's when she saw his slender fingers handing out the cash out to the driver. When the cab sped away, she turned towards John.

"I-I'll pay you back," she stammered as she cursed herself for the way she's been acting lately.

_Stop it!_

"I'll be counting on it," he replied, amusement dancing in his eyes. "... since that was my last payment to go home."

Embarrassed, she turned away as she didn't know how to respond to that. The door of her apartment opened and came out her Granny.

"Momo! You're back!" she exclaimed, climbing down the stairs to greet her.

She hugged her Granny. "Gosh, I missed you so much."

"How was your trip?"

"What? What tri-" Then she met John's eyes. "Oh! The trip was fantastic."

Her chest squeezed a little when she the lie came out naturally out of her mouth. Bewildered, her Granny went up to him, and hugged him.

"Hello, John! I haven't seen for the past two days."

"W-wait a m-minute, y-you two know each o-other?" she stuttered, grasping the knowledge of how and when they met in the first place. He told her they only talked in the phone!

_How long has she been sleeping?_

"I'm surprised that he hasn't told you, yet."

"T-told me what?" she gawked between the two of them as if their sharing a private joke that she didn't understand.

"Let's go inside first."

"B-but..."

"Come on, John. I'll make you a tea, and make yourself at home."

She just stood there while she watched her Granny ushering John inside their apartment. She wasn't ready for this! Forcing her feet to move, she finally followed them up the stairs, and into the dining room. Passing by the kitchen, she did a double-take.

_Is the kitchen sparkling or was it just her?_

Her Granny put on a kettle on the stove and turned the knob into 'high heat.'

Getting on to the point, she asked, "So, how exactly did you guys meet?"

"Well, John here has helped me around the house, running my grocery and such." she called out from the kitchen.

By the look on his face, Momo could tell that he's enjoying every minute of it.

"Y-you spent time together when I was in the hos-" she cleared her throat when the word 'hospital' was about to spill out of her mouth. "Erm... out of town?"

"Momo, he's a nice boy, and this is the only boy that you've actually brought home!"

"Grandma, Please!" she cried out, wanting to run up to her room, and hide.

Through the cracks of her fingers on her face, she saw a tiny smile graced his lips.

"He's also asking questions about you every chance he get, aren't you, John."

"The kettle..." he coughed, averting Hinamori's searching gaze.

"Oh! You're right!" And with that, her Granny left them alone.

"You... lied to me," she stated, going back to the conversation they had in her hospital room.

John stood up, evading eye contact. However, she took a step closer to him, and all her insecurities slowly vanished. Her footsteps quietly thudded on the carpet floor and with a new sense of courage, she took another step towards him. Her chest nearly touching the rise and fall of his rib cage.

"-I'm so-"

Taking advantage of her recent bravery, and before she could back out; she put her arms around him as she fought the same warmth rising up to her cheeks. He tensed up immediately and she simply waited for him to relax. The top of her head was almost reaching up to his shoulders so she pressed it against his cool chest.

"Thank you, " she whispered. "Thanks for taking care of Granny."

She didn't know what came over her, but the thought of him getting alone with her only family member made her stomach churned with happiness. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and she strained her hands to let go of him, avoiding those emerald-teal eyes that were intensely fixated on her. Only if he could stop _looking_ at her.

"I should cook right no-"

Unexpectedly, she felt a slight tug at the sleeve of her shirt.

"Wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he whirled her around, and pulled her into a crushing embrace. The bottom of his jaw settling over her head, and his arms encircled around her back.

"Just for one minute..." he breathed softly, sending electric sparks from the tips of her fingers and into her toes. "...Don't move."

Hinamori was grateful that he couldn't see her face which was as red as a ripe tomato. The crisp scent of winter emanating from underneath his jacket sauntered under her nose, reminding her of falling snow, and silver frost. She doesn't know why but her mind flashed back briefly to the white-haired boy she saw from one of her dreams that lately she's been having. Time froze as they stood there on her dining room and she could hear the beating of his heart through his shirt.

"-Sorry," And he pushed her away immediately as she was starting to like it.

"I s-should go," he said, turning around. "Tell your grandmother, I'll join tea next time."

She could hear a deep, husky tone to his voice but before she could say anything, his hand was already clasping the doorknob. And with, he was out of the door in a flash. She pressed her fingers on her face, and the heat was still there.

"Eh? Where did he go?" asked Granny, a hot tea on her hand.

"He said, he has something to do," she replied dryly.

"But, he only got here! Just when I started to like that boy..."

_Speaking of which, she hasn't seen Neko nor Jenny for that matter... Hmm._

Gasping, she forgot to pay back his money! She dashed towards the door and slammed it open, hoping that he was still there. Disappointment heaved on her shoulders when she met the empty air and a desolated parking lot.

_Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten a ride in that short amount of time._

She went back inside, shivering from the cold weather, and drank the hot tea that was supposed to be for him.

Night replaced morning, and Momo drifted to sleep, the same boy plaguing her dreams.

.

.

.

Sunshine spilled through her opened-curtains and into the hardwood floor of her room. She yawned and glanced at the alarm clock on top of her dresser.

_6:45!_

Jumping off her bed, she dashed towards the bathroom while grabbing her school uniform.

_Didn't I close the window before I went to bed last night?_

Brushing her teeth, she clearly remembered closing it.

_Maybe I didn't..._

For the last two days, she has helped her Granny with improving and perfecting her recipe for the annual, bake sale in Karakura Town. For two years, she got second place every time, and she's determined to win the blue ribbon this time around. She dressed quickly and catch a hold of her book bag.

"Granny, I'm off!" she called out from the door.

"Okay!"

As she walked towards Karakura High, she could hear whispers about Sakumo and the other girls buzzed around the school.

"... disappeared?"

"Hasn't been in class..."

"Her parents doesn't even where she.."

"Last seen on monday..."

Sakumo? she thought.

_Did something happen to Sakumo?_

The thoughts of her former friend brought out mixed feelings as part of her was glad that she's not there to wreak havoc in her life while some, tiny voice inside her mind began to worry. Hinamori shook her head and trudged on towards her class.

_This is not the time to think about that._

Since, she missed five days of school, she could almost imagine the pile of work she had to do. She walked to her home room and sat down on her usual spot by the glass window, overlooking the vast front yard of Karakura High. The bell rang and with a bored expression, she watched her classmates running towards their designated rooms. The door opened and came her middle-age teacher.

He finally shaved his beard, she thought, noticing his clean chin.

"Good morning, class." he greeted, standing behind a tall podium.

"Morning," they replied in unison.

"We have another addition to our class today. Come in," he gestured to an unknown figure emerging from the hallway.

As the new student came in, she catched the glimpse of ebony hair, and vivid, turquoise orbs peeking from underneath.

_What the! _

"This is John Smith and he's from L.A. He'll be joining our school from now on."

Flabbergasted and speechless, she could only gawked at him while she heard murmurs from the girls.

"...He's cute."

"And he's tall too..."

"Why don't you take a seat behind Ayame. Ayame raise your hand."

His emerald eyes met hers for a brief second and she saw a flicker of uncertainty in his expression. Thousands of unanswered questions surged inside of her thus when the lesson began, her concentration was far off, and instead she could feel his stare emitting from behind her.

_What's he doing in here?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**-Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya never hated himself more than this moment.

He's about to open his mouth to explain his passive actions when she beat him to it.

"Um... Just forget what I did," she murmured.

He realized that the event really bothered her thus he decided to be indifferent to save her from an uncomfortable position.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't know what was worse: deceiving her once again, or pretending to be someone he's not.

"I should get you hospital papers."

"O-ok."

He needed to get out of there before the guilt rising from his stomach blow his cover. He walked through the hallways, deep in thought. He didn't forget about the hollow dog who tried to attack Momo. More so, it was a realization for him to keep his guard up at all times. Finishing of filing out the discharge papers, he escorted her out of the hospital. He waved at a taxi and opened the door for her.

_Should he come with her?_

At the whim, he got in with her in the back seat of the cab.

_What has he gotten himself into!_

It seems that he can't properly communicate with her without the remorse for what he's done resurfacing within his conscious mind. Turning his head towards the window, he avoided eye contact, and focused on the trees passing by. After the ride, they got out of the car and the clean, brisk wind of autumn air blew on his face. Hitsugaya didn't feel any disturbance in the atmosphere and the high, kido spell he casted around the neighborhood was still intact.

"That'll be 20 bucks," demanded the driver.

He saw Hinamori patting the pockets of her pants and observing how her eyebrows crunched up in frustration and agitation; he took out the remaining change and handed it to the driver.

"I-I'll pay you back," she said, turning around to face him.

"I'm counting on it since that was my last payment to go home."

He didn't need the money since he could easily flash stepped across town but he couldn't pass off the chance to tease her as he watched her turned away. He heard the apartment's door being opened and he glanced at her grandmother descending off the staircase.

_Oh no. He forgot to mention that he personally met Momo's grandmother._

"Momo, you're back!"

With an amused expression on his face, he watched them hugged each other. All of the sudden, he flashed back to his childhood memories of him and Momo when they were growing up in West Rukongai accompanied by their own granny. Nostalgic moments washed over him, and for the first time in sixteen years, he felt contented.

"How was your trip?"

What? What tri-" Her chocolate-brown eyes met his, slightly warning her. "Oh! The trip was fantastic!"

_She's always been horrible at lying._

It took for her grandmother to notice him, standing there with his hands stuffed inside his aviator jacket.

"Hello, John! I haven't seen for the past two days."

A flicker of shame rose within him because he hasn't told any of them his real name yet. He gave her grandmother a tiny wave.

"W-wait a m-minute, y-you two know each o-other?"

He mentally prepared himself at her disapproving glare that she sent at his way, and he could only suppress the urge to chuckle. It was a long time before he saw her expression filled with confusion and shock.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't told you, yet."

Due to the unpredictable events during their stay at the hospital, the idea of telling her that he met her grandmother became his last priority.

"T-told me what?"

Hitsugaya let a tiny smile slipped on. During his stay with Momo's grandmother, he asked her questions concerning Hinamori. Questions such as how did she grew up, where did she go to school, and the most difficult query he could have asked was that was she interested in a particular guy?

"Let's go inside first. Come one, John. I'll make you a tea, and make yourself at home."

_It's been a while since he had tea._

Her grandmother grabbed his arms and lead him towards their humble apartment while Momo trailed behind them. They settled down on the small, dining room that consisted with a round table and three chairs. He sat on one of those chairs, elbows prompt up on his face.

"So, how exactly did you guys meet?" she asked, still standing on the hallway while her hands crossed over her chest.

"Well," she replied. "...John here has helped me around the house, running my grocery and such."

With careful detail, he observed her perplexing expression changed from aghast to flippant? He saw something flared in her eyes that he couldn't fully comprehend.

"Y-you spent time together when I was in the hos- Erm... out of town?"

_There was it again. No wonder why he kept worrying about her every minute of the day._

"Momo, he's a nice boy, and this is the only boy that you've actually brought home!"

Hitsugaya contained the delighted enjoyment ascending from the pit of his stomach of having the knowledge of being the only man she brought in.

"Grandma, Please!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face.

Pity, he thought as he yearned to see the rose-colored blossoming on her cheeks.

"He's also asking questions about you every chance he get, aren't you, John."

Now, it was his turn to be uncomfortable.

_This was supposed to their secret, dammit!_

Attempting to change the subject, he blurted out, "The kettle..."

Fortunately, it was enough for Momo's grandmother to be distracted and prevented her from disclosing the information he collected from three days ago.

"You... lied to me," she said and it took all of his willpower to remain as stoic as possible.

_Did she find out? Will she hate him now?_

He evaded her gaze and stared at the cracks on the floor. Regret and bitterness rising from his chest as he remained unaware of her walking towards him.

_Should he tell her?_

"-I'm so-" he opened his mouth to speak when he felt her arms around him. Completely caught off guard, Hitsugaya's body was unprepared; therefore he went rigid in an instinct.

"Thank you, " she whispered. "Thanks for taking care of Granny."

Her very words made his heart irrevocably throbbed with joy. But it was all too fast. It happened too fast for him to thoroughly process what just took place. Before he knew it, her delicate arms fell from his body, and he winced at the sudden loss of her warmth.

"I should cook right no-"

"Wha-"

Without thinking, his hand grasped one of her sleeve, and pulled her into him. Hesitating and praying at the same time, he waited for her to struggle against his grip. But when it didn't come, he fastened his hold over her, and gently laid his chin down on the top of her head. How many times did he imagined this? For her to be in his arms, willing and yielding, against his chest. Cinnamon mixed with the sweetness of cherry blossoms drifted around her hair as he inhaled it, savoring how he missed her innocent fragrance.

He could feel her satin skin just underneath his fingers through her thin shirt, tempting him.

"Just for one minute," he pleaded. "Don't move..."

Soft came to mind when she was pressed against him, intoxicating his senses, and enthralling him at the same time. And for a moment, he let the walls he took the time to build for the last 16 years to crumble down at his feet. However, when he felt her slightly tremble, that was enough for his constrains to break and shatter as he was losing a battle within himself. Compelling his body to obey, he pushed her away before he could do anything that'll destroy their fragile friendship.

"-Sorry," he croaked as he turned around, facing the door, while clenching his hands at his side from reaching out to her again. "I s-should go."

Clasping the doorknob, he said to her with the most crucial tone he could manage, "Tell your grandmother, I'll join tea next time."

And with that, he flung the door open without hearing her reply, and ran before he could change his mind.

Coward! he yelled to himself.

He shed his human body and transformed into his death god form. He needed to do something. Anything to keep him from thinking about her and to prevent him from bolting to her door. For a second there, he was truly frightened. He's frightened that his control will snap and he'll do something that they'll both regret later on. Torn and conflicted about his longing and rationality in dealing with Momo, he fled towards the outskirts of town.

.

.

.

For almost two hours, he stayed in the forest, and slashing at anything he could find. Trees, the soil, or any moving animals; he cut them down with utmost brutality due to his growing frustrations. Looking at his battered surroundings, he felt ashamed. Abashed for his lack of control, he sheathed his sword behind his back, and he could feel Hyourinmaru's disapproval look.

"Alas, you're still a child," he growled.

"I know," he admitted as he hung his head.

After that incident, Hitsugaya buried himself in work, and searching for hollows to kill. Throughout the weekend, he kept himself occupied especially on finding any connection with the increasing, hollow activities with the missing girls that were disappearing in the Karakura town. Furthermore, he imprisoned himself inside his apartment to resist the urge of unconsciously dashing to Momo. Then, a ton of bricks dropped on his stomach when he found out that most of the missing girls were attending Karakura High and at the age between 16-18 years old.

Breaking the kido spell he casted around his apartment, he darted to her with lightning-like reflex despite of the darkness. It was nighttime and the full moon was out, illuminating his pathway. The road to her was already engraved inside his mind. During his stay at her grandmother, he catched a glimpse of her room while passing the dining room.

_She had a window._

Landing on her apartment complex's rooftop, he jumped on the emergency staircase, and scoured around the multiple rooms in the intention of subduing his apprehensive feelings.

_There!_

Toshiro Hitsugaya finally saw her window pane as he took careful steps on the metal railway to prevent her from disturbing her slumber. Through the crystal, clear glass, the beating of his heart slowed down as he saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed.

_She's safe._

He's not taking any chances for her to slip through his fingers again. Chanting another kido spell under his breath, he placed a high-level barrier around her room, and her grandmother. One day from now was going to be monday, and he can't prevent her from attending school.

_Never again._

Already decided, he went to the adminstration office at the next day. Fortunately, the office was still open despite that it was sunday, and desperately persuaded them to add him to a certain class since he made an excuse of being a foreigner. Cracking under his pressure, they finally gave in, and handed him a form. After filling it out, they also handed him the uniform, and at the next day, he attended high school for the first time. This time, it wasn't an elementary nor the middle school, and due to his towering height; passing off as a high school student, especially a junior, was easy.

Students buzzed around the school's vicinity and memorizing the map, he went to class 2-A. He flashed back to his conversation with Hinamori's grandmother, and she briefly mentioned the name of her home room class. Smirking, he waited for the bell to rang.

"Good morning, class." the teacher came in, already having the knowledge of him being in his class.

"Morning," hitsugaya heard them replied.

"We have another addition to our class today. Come in."

That was his cue. Walking in, he scanned the room until his eyes settled on a particular girl on the corner of the classroom.

"This is John Smith and he's from L.A. He'll be joining our school from now on."

Under the bangs of his hair, he definitely could see her dumbfounded expression, and he began to grin inwardly.

"Why don't you take a seat behind Ayame. Ayame raise your hand."

Thankfully, Ayame was two seats away from Momo, and from his spot, he could still catch a glimpse of her face. Walking through the aisle, he didn't bother listening to the whispers of the other girls talking about him and focused his attention to Hinamori as he held her gaze, and he could tell that she was surely stunned. Her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide in shock. Forgetting about why he came here as a student in the first place, he relished on the newfound thrill that he discovered to be amusing. Making sure she was unharmed while investigating the disappearance of the high school girls was a great deal for him.

It's like killing two birds with one stone, he thought as he droned out the professor's voice.

For the entire lesson, he spent his time gazing at her reflection against the window while coming up with a thousand answers as to why he was there.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Any questions? Leave them on the comments and I'll get back to you. For clarification, Momo seemed to have forgotten her encounter with Sakumo. Thank you for all of your support and don't forget to review! Don'r forget to tune in to the next chapter of FYATTO: Secret Confession. The next chapter of The Gem of the Dragon will also be posted this week. Tell me what you think so far? Until then ^^**


	9. Unexpected Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Legend:** Talking, _Thinking_, _Cat's talking_

**Warning:** slight, vile language

**A/N: I'm back and I'm alive! Let me start this with a huge, huge apology. I just came from underneath a rock and I couldn't bear to leave you all hanging. First I want to give you all a big thank you hug for sticking with me this far to the story. To be honest, I thought I bore you all to death but I'm trying a newer way to format this chapter and experimenting some stuff.**

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 9- Unexpected Revelation**

* * *

.

She didn't know what to do or better yet, how to react! She could feel his stare penetrating through her back and scarlet heat began to rise to her cheeks. Too many questions muddled her mind and it kept her distracted throughout the lesson. Distracted enough to forget that he was even there. Just less than two feet away from her.

He, on the other hand, felt relief. She was okay, and was right in front of him. Her sight alone pushed all of his worries and doubts to the deepest part of his mind; temporarily forgotten. He had to admit that he didn't pay any attention to the instructor at all. All of his attention was focused on the only girl that still brought an unusual squirming inside of his stomach and could kill him with worries alone. Tearing his eyes away from her, he shifted to stare down to the courtyard through the large window. He felt slightly peaceful for the first time he came to Karakura town.

She sighed and was surprised when she realized that she was holding her breath. The bell finally rang signaling the end of the class, and as fast she could possible gather her things, she shoved her binders down to her backpack. Not even pausing to acknowledge him, she made a swift beeline to the door. Momo didn't know what had gotten to her. But she knew that she couldn't face him. Not now when her throat would dry up whenever she saw him or die from embarrassment if she stutters any stupid, incomprehensible blurbs that would come from her mouth. She just couldn't. So with that, she prayed to the deity that lived in the sky that she wouldn't encounter him for the rest of the day until the uncontrollable fluttering in her chest stopped.

Hitsugaya frowned. Discontent present on his features. He began to approach her with the intent to say hi but she ran out to the door before he could even get out of his seat. Was he being too forward? Too direct? Was it something he did? Intently, he racked his brain for whatever he did to offend her. _God, did she see him standing by her bedroom window?_ Hitsugaya brought his hands to his face.

"What would she thought of me?" he mumbled through his fingers.

Momo wanted to go home. She wanted to avoid any possible interaction with him until she got over her shock. She thought about skipping afternoon classes for just today. It wouldn't hurt, she thought as she opened her locker. With her mind already made up, she sneaked towards the roof of the school.

"Nobody ever goes there," she whispered with confident.

.

.

.

He didn't see her anymore during that day. He dug his pocket until his fingers enclosed around a rumbled paper, and pulled it out. He unfolded it and scrutinized his class schedule. He absolutely knew that he had English Comp I class with her. He didn't catch any glimpse of her in the hallway either. He didn't like it one bit. The worries that he desperately tried to push down gradually rose up and he couldn't think straight. Suddenly, he heard a loud beep that could only come from his hollow detector. Something bitter settled inside of his stomach. _Dammit! Where was she!_

Hinamori smiled when the wind gently blew into her face. It felt fresh and she sighed once again. Dropping her book bag on the ground of the roof, she walked towards the edge, just allowing her to feel content. All of her problems seemed to float away left with only the cool breeze. She could come here more frequently.

"Shit!" Toshiro growled. He bolted out of the room and immediately shifted to his death god form, caring less if any students saw him transform. He took out his detector and gritted his teeth. The hollow was close to the school ground. Around ten radius just outside the gate and closing.

She leaned across the railings, feeling the metal underneath. Something screamed at the back of her head. A tiny voice warning her. But she closed her eyes, feigning ignorance. Goosebumps prickled her upper arms at the sudden drop of temperature and she groggily opened her eyes. Her small revelry gone. Hinamori frowned at the dark clouds that started accumulate in the sky.

It was huge like the menos that he encountered before in Hueco Mundo. Millions of unanswered questions raced through his mind at bullet speed. He didn't detect any large hollow activity around Karakura Town lately and something this big suddenly showed up? His suspicions only grew. It _has_ been _too_ quiet. His hand found the hilt of his sword.

"Let's make this quick."

Her eyes widened. A humongous, black unknown towered the school. Almost like a tornado. Her hair whipped around her head when the wind started to pick up. She squinted when she spotted a tiny, billowing figure speeding towards the abomination. Hinamori blinked. Multiple times to see if her eyes weren't deceiving her. A familiar feeling rushed back towards her, almost knocking her over. Her head began to pound like a hammer pounding its way in with a nail. Gripping her head, she shut her eyes, desperately trying to endure the pain.

Hitsugaya forced himself to stay calm. Hyourinmaru slashed the hollow in half, in a blinding arc. Even though he had slayed it, his gripped on his sword didn't lessened but only increased; his knuckles white.

"What is the matter now?" grumbled Hyourinmaru.

"I-I don't know." he reply, his eyebrows scrunched up with tension.

Hitsugaya didn't revert back to his human state. Something clearly bothered him. He skillfully jumped on the top of a high streetlamp, his eyes scanning the rest of the area. Nothing seemed to be a problem, students mingling with each other as if nothing happened and the clouds cleared. Then why did he feel _so_ unsettled?

.

.

.

The pain ebbed away down to a throbbing pulse. Enough to open her eyes and grabbing the metal rails for support, she pulled herself up. She knew she had been having these headaches lately but never this magnitude of agony. Shuddering, she let her body fall; her back dragging along the railings. Exhaustion filled her body like heavy sand pouring down her shoulders.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya finally found her. It wasn't actually hard once he glimpsed her familiar figure on the roof. Worse thoughts came to his mind as he rushed towards her direction. Now, he stood a couple, few feet from her, fighting the urge to transform back and help her. But something held him to his ground. He knew ordinary humans couldn't see death gods except for a few exceptions like Ichigo Kurosaki. He wondered if she could see him in his natural state. He wondered.

Momo's eyes grew heavy within each passing second. Then, she felt an invisible shadow casted over her body. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting from the blinding light; focusing on no one.

He held his breath; frozen to his spot. He heard his heartbeat thudded against his ears but he made no absolute movement. Then, with his heightened sentence, he perceived a soft sigh spilled from her lips.

"You," she breathed.

An overwhelming rush took over her body like a drug, her mind hazy. Utterly confused, she noticed a dark outline of a body right in front of her. Nobody should be here, she thought. However, he looked eerily familiar. Too familiar that her head screamed in agony and her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

He noticed that her forehead was covered in sheen sweat and perspiration. Concerned, the urge became too much for Hitsugaya to stand by and watch. He rushed to her, gripping her shoulders to prevent her from falling down again.

She felt a strong force clutching her shoulders. She turned her head and stopped breathing all together. Strikingly, green eyes that revealed hints of blue melancholy stared right through her. Trembling, she tried to back away. To twist away from his hold. An ancient name appeared at the tip of her tongue, threatening to spill over. _She didn't want to remember!_ Violently shaking her head, she felt her hands came in contact with his chest.

He rather have the hollow drive a sword through his heart. It agonized him to see her refused help from him. To reject him. But he didn't let go. He couldn't let go. He stared at her, trying to find the source of her pain. Something flickered across her features. Her hands gripping his shirt, forming tiny fists. Then, everything that Hitsugaya tried to hold back for the last ten years came crashing down like a ton of bricks by a simple whisper. A soft sigh that unraveled his build-up walls and his defense. A name that pierced to the deepest corner of his soul.

"Shiro?"

It was barely a whisper but he heard it.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the short and brief chapter. Well, there you have it! From now on, I am going to update more frequently since I have a bit more time and one-third of my energy will go to NanoWrimo this month. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think? What do you think of the new format? **


	10. Healing Process

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Legend:** Talking, _Thinking_, _Cat's talking_

**Warning:** slight, vile language

**A/N: This the shortest chapter I had ever written because this is like the follow up of the previous chapter. **

* * *

**For You, A Thousand Times Over**

_by The Chrysanthemum_

**Chapter 10- Healing Process**

* * *

.

Hitsugaya's world stopped spinning. Her hands fell down, limply by her side. He stumbled away from her, hazed and for the first time in ten years, he truly felt frightened. He was almost scared to speak. _Almost. _

"What did you say?" he whispered too harshly, his fists clenched tightly by his side.

Hinamori's head pounded like multiple iron nails constantly slashing their way to her skull. Her ears ranged and basically, everything from her head to her toe, intensely ached. She could barely hear him but she saw his lips move. She was surprised that she was still conscious and she forced her eyes to stay open.

"What?" she tilted her head, confused.

Hitsugaya stepped closer, so close that he could smell her scent that daily plagued his deepest dreams. _Jasmine with hints of ripe peaches and cinnamon. _He knew that his mind was not playing some cruel trick on him. He swore as his position as Tenth Division Captain that he heard his name slipped past her lips. Unclenching his fists, he tried to remain under control. His spiritual energy were emanating from his body in waves and he inwardly cursed for his emotional state but at this point, he could care less.

.

.

.

The headache suddenly dulled to a throbbing pulse. Everything became clear and Hinamori blinked in bewilderment. _What just happened?_ She looked up and recognized the person standing directly at her. She squinted and brought her hands to her face, shielding her vision from the sun. She didn't even notice the small goosebumps covering her arms or the sudden drop in temperature.

Toshiro wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. She didn't seem to recall her previous word that she uttered and it drove him mad to unable to verify what she had said. Gritting his teeth and out of a resentful whim, he ran away. He flashed stepped away from her and appeared a hundred meters away from the school ground. His feet landed on the pavement of a park and he shut his eyes as he leaned on a light pole.

"Hmm. Mints," Momo muttered when a brief wind fluttered her hair and disappeared as though it never appeared in the first place. Her chest throbbed and she felt a great loss over... something?

"_Someone,_" a tiny voice whispered inside of her head.

Hitsugaya ran his fingers through his hair and he could hear Hyourinmaru's disapproving growls at his cowardly action. He just _ran_ away!

"I know, I know." he snarled at him. "You don't have to remind me."

Momo pulled herself up and gathered her things that were scattered around the roof. Then, with a last glance behind her back, she opened the door and went down the stairs.

"What are you afraid of?" Hyourinamaru queried, prying into his mind. "Are you afraid that she would not remember you? Is that what's troubling you so much?"

Hitsugaya sighed. Hyourinmaru knew him well. Too well to be honest. There are some things that he wanted to keep it only to himself and this was one of them.

"I don't know," he admitted. He admitted that seeing Momo in flesh and not her grave in Soul Society, brought a new-found hope inside his chest; fluttering like a butterfly inside his stomach and he wasn't surprised that her effect on him still hasn't worn off after so many years. If only, it intensified. It also aggravated him that she wouldn't simply recognized him and he felt shame at the same time feeling anger towards her because of her loss memories.

"You heard it, right?" Hitsugaya mumbled, so unlike him to be insecure and fear coursed through his veins. What if his mind _did_ play a cruel trick?

"What do you mean?"

"She said..." he paused then continued. "She said my name."

Hitsugaya felt Hyourinmaru let out a tiny, briefest smile a dragon could pull and that was all that he needed to pushed himself off from the pole and transformed back to his human form. Courage blossomed inside of him dissipating the previous fear he had.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I hope you guys are having a HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


End file.
